Not Quite Myself
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Title: Not Quite Myself  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone.  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes: No flames. Please keep them to yourselves.  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.

....................  
  
Her head throbbed, a finger on each hand was sporting deep paper cuts and  
she broke the heel on her favorite pair of boots all in one day. But it  
wasn't just this day that was bad. It was the week, no the month. Everyone  
seemed to be against her.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
Closing her eyes for a minute, Sara then looked up. "Yes Grissom."  
  
"How's the case?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"How can it be good if you're here and all the evidence is everywhere else  
in the lab," Grissom snapped.  
  
Putting her hands on the edge of the table, Sara pushed her chair back.  
Standing up, she collected the file next to her and left a bag, that had  
been in front of her, on the table.  
  
"You forgot something," Grissom told her.  
  
Walking pass him, she stopped at the door and turned around. "No, I didn't.  
You see I was about to have my lunch, since I haven't eaten anything since  
about one yesterday but you know what I don't have an appetite anymore. So  
please, be my guess and eat my lunch, because I don't care."  
  
About to open his mouth, Grissom didn't have time to say anything. She was  
gone. Turning back to the table, he retrieved the bag and placed it back in  
the fridge. Maybe she'd get hungry later and eat it.

..........

  
  
Walking into a lab, Sara was greeted by Nick. It was an unfriendly greeting.  
  
"Come on Sara, clean up after yourself," Nick snapped. "I'm not your maid."  
  
He didn't give her enough time to answer. All she could do was watch him  
walk out. "Wasn't my mess, Nicky." She mumbled as she walked over to a stool  
and sat down. "But please if it's easier to blame me, that's fine."  
  
She felt like crap. She felt as if everyone was turning on her. She kind of  
felt like she felt when she had first started working at the lab. Taking a  
deep sigh, she got on with her work. Or so she thought.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
Turning around on her stool, Sara turned to the door. "Yes Catherine?"  
  
"I needed Greg to run my evidence first, and he knew that," Catherine  
snapped at her. "Next time, just wait like the rest of us."  
  
She didn't have time to answer her either; she was gone before she could  
reply. Turning back to her work, she didn't even bother mumbling a response.  
It just wasn't her day, week or month.  
  
Just as she got back to reading her file, her beeper went off. Taking it out  
of the clip, she read it. Jumping off the stool, she gathered her file and  
headed out of the lab. But just as she made it to the locker, she got  
stopped again.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
Letting her shoulders drop, she turned around. She didn't say a word.  
  
"Did you remove a disk from the computer?"  
  
"Disk? Computer?" Sara repeated. "What are you talking about, Warrick?"  
  
"Nick said you were the last person using the computer," Warrick explained.  
"Oh, never mind. I'll find it myself."  
  
Watching him walk off, Sara just shook her head. Walking into the locker  
room, she got her jacket out of her locker and headed out of the lab. She  
had an officer to meet so they could serve a warrant.

.........

  
  
She hurt. It burned. Her whole right side burned. She couldn't feel her arm  
or her side. She hurt. The burning wouldn't stop. Opening her eyes, all she  
saw was a clear blue sky, and then suddenly it went dark.

..........

  
  
Sticking his head into Grissom's office, Brass spoke. "Grissom, we need to  
talk."  
  
Looking up from some reading, Grissom answered. "Come on in. What's up  
Brass?"  
  
"Um..." he started. It was always hard to tell a friend and co-worker these  
things. "It's Sara."  
  
Straightening up in his chair, for he had been slouching, Grissom answered.  
"Great, now what did she do. Walk in with her gun drawn?"  
  
Shaking his head, Brass spoke. "No, not exactly."  
  
"Brass, what aren't you telling me?" Grissom finally caught on.  
  
"She was out serving a warrant with a deputy."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And the suspect turned a gun on them," Brass explained as he watched  
Grissom's face drop. "He fired a shotgun."  
  
"What?" Grissom couldn't believe it.  
  
"The deputy shielded her the best he could, but she took some of the shot in  
the right side," Brass told him.  
  
"The deputy?"  
  
"His vest saved him."  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"LVGH."  
  
"In?"  
  
"Stable condition."  
  
Getting up, Grissom walked pass Brass and out into the hallway.  
  
"Catherine is already gone to the scene but she doesn't know it was Sara,"  
Brass told him. "I'll drive you to the hospital."  
  
All of a sudden, he felt like a jerk for yelling at her earlier. "Let's go."

..........

  
  
"Hey Warrick," Catherine greeted as she took photographs. "How's the  
deputy?"  
  
"Shook up," Warrick answered as he set his case down. "Who was the second  
victim?"  
  
"I'm not sure, was taken to the hospital before I got here," Catherine  
replied.  
  
"All right, let's work this crime scene," Warrick said as he opened his case  
and pulled out a pair of latex gloves.

.........

  
  
Grissom didn't like waiting. He felt like he was back in the waiting room,  
waiting on news of Holly. Of course, she hadn't made it but Sara would. He  
knew it. Noticing a doctor coming towards them, he spoke. "Doctor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How is Sara Sidle doing?"  
  
"And you are?" The doctor asked as Brass came to stand with them.  
  
"I'm her boss, Gil Grissom," Grissom introduced, totally forgetting about  
Brass.  
  
But the doctor figured as much as what Brass was. He had his badge hanging  
off of his jacket pocket. "She's in stable condition," he started. "Shotgun  
blasts can be very deadly. If it weren't for the deputy, she may not be  
here."  
  
"How bad is she?" Grissom asked.  
  
"We checked out her abdomen and the pelts missed all her major organs,  
although, she'll need some therapy for her right arm. The blast  
embedded some pelts in the muscle in her arm."  
  
"Not good," Brass mumbled. "Can we see her?"  
  
"I know you may have questions to ask her, but I'm afraid she isn't up for  
it. We gave her a lot of pain medication to keep her comfortable."  
  
Grissom knew she'd need her rest. "Alright doctor, we'll be back later."  
  
"Alright," the doctor said as he walked off.  
  
When he was gone, Brass turned to Grissom. "Now what?"  
  
"We find out why this happened."

..........

  
  
Noticing Grissom, Warrick stood up. "Gris?"  
  
"Warrick, Catherine," Grissom greeted. "Where's the deputy?"  
  
"Still with the EMT's," Catherine replied. "Why?"  
  
"I'll go get him," Brass offered as he walked away.  
  
"Grissom?" Catherine inquired. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sara was the other victim," Grissom explained as Brass and the deputy came  
back.  
  
"Sara?" Warrick repeated. "As in Sidle?"  
  
"Yes," Grissom answered as he turned to the deputy. "You alright?"  
  
"Been better," he said as let Brass hold him up. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Tell us what happen," Grissom told him.  
  
"Okay, Sara and I were here to serve the warrant to the suspect on her case.  
I rang the doorbell, we waited and a few minutes later, the door swung open  
and I was face to face with the suspect and a shotgun. I pushed Sara behind  
me and I took the blunt of the blast," he explained. "As I fell to the  
ground, the suspect took off and that's when I heard Sara moan. I hadn't realized she had been hit. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be, you saved her life," Grissom told him.  
  
"I've got an APB on the suspect," Brass informed everyone. "We'll find him.  
But right now, we need to get the deputy to the hospital."  
  
"Okay," he said as the EMT's took him.  
  
While he was being escorted away, Grissom began to speak. "Let's find out  
why this guy did this. Catherine, you take the perimeter, Warrick and I will  
be inside."  
  
"Sure Grissom," Catherine answered but then stopped before she continued  
taking pictures. "How's Sara?"  
  
"She's in stable condition, she was lucky."  
  
"Good to hear," Catherine said as she looked over at Warrick.  
  
"Let's get to work," Grissom said as he and Warrick entered the house with  
Brass in tow.

.........

  
  
She thought she was in pain, but then again, she wasn't sure. The only thing  
she was sure about was that she was pumped full of drugs. But she knew she  
was alive and in the hospital.  
  
Noticing some one at the door, she spoke. "Who's there?"  
  
"Billy."  
  
"Hey," she greeted in a soft voice. "How you doing?"  
  
"Good. Although I should be asking you that?"  
  
"Doing peachy here," she answered. Billy was the deputy that had saved her  
life.  
  
"Drugs, huh?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
Smiling, he moved slowly to the side of her bed. "I can only stay a few  
minutes."  
  
"That will give me enough time to thank you."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Saving me."  
  
"I was just doing my job."  
  
"Still."  
  
"Okay, your welcome."  
  
Losing the battle with her eyelids, Sara drifted off to sleep.  
  
Watching her, Billy smiled down at her. She was a good person and he was  
glad to call her a co-worker. Leaving her sleep, he headed back out to the  
nurse who was waiting for him.

...................

  
  
Feedback welcomed! :)


	2. Access Denied

  
  
Title: Not Quite Myself  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone.  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes: I gotta stop writing while on a sugar rush. Gotta love Hallowe'en  
candy. :)  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  


....................

  
"Oh man," Warrick commented as he covered his mouth with the back of his  
hand. "This guy is one sick puppy."  
  
Remembering to breathe through his mouth, Grissom approached Warrick.  
Looking beside him, he saw what he saw, two very badly decomposing bodies. "That's why he shot first, ran second," Grissom said as he bent down to investigate. "David will have to come get these bodies. I can't make heads or tails of them."  
  
"So why did Sara suspect this guy?" Warrick asked knowing Grissom didn't  
know the answer. "And what was the case she was working on?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you," Grissom admitted. "We'll have to find out later when  
we get back to the lab or you do. I'll be going back to the hospital."  
  
"Ya sure, I can do that," Warrick replied as he went back to his case and  
took his own camera out. "I'll start processing."  
  
"Alright, I'll continue looking around," Grissom said as he wandered off.

..........  
  
Outside the house, Catherine was busy collecting evidence and talking with  
Brass.  
  
"How did Grissom react to the news?"  
  
Taking a quick look at the door, Brass then returned his attention to her.  
He had exited the house a few minutes ago after informing Warrick of his  
find. And that house was clear. He posted a deputy inside and went to see if  
Catherine had found anything. "At first he thought, she had done something.  
But once I told him that she was hurt, the second victim, he seemed to  
care."  
  
Looking up, Catherine eyed him. "Seemed to care?"  
  
"Well his first answer to me telling him that it involved Sara wasn't ...  
what's the word I'm looking for," Brass said as he racked his brain. "Nice.  
He thought she had started something."  
  
"That is how Sara is," Catherine replied.  
  
"Ya but she was the innocent victim here," Brass told her.  
  
"Trust me I know. I'm feeling extremely guilty here," she said as she  
returned to searching the ground for clues.  
  
"Why's that?" Brass questioned as he watched her.  
  
"Because I snapped at her earlier tonight, and it wasn't her fault at all,"  
Catherine answered. "Maybe I'll go visit her later."  
  
"I'll tell her you're coming to visit later," Brass said as Grissom exited  
the house. "Grissom."  
  
Looking up again, Catherine saw Grissom. "Brass said you found two bodies?"  
  
"Yes, David will have to come get them. But Warrick is processing the house. Would you help him after you are done out here?" Grissom explained as he carefully walked around the crime scene.  
  
"Sure. Where will you be?"  
  
"At the hospital talking to Sara," Grissom replied.  
  
"Alright, phone us if there is any news," Catherine said as she stood up and  
watched Brass and Grissom head towards Brass' car.

  


..........

  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Stopping at the door to Sara's room, Grissom turned to the voice. "Yes?"  
  
"May I ask who you are?" A nurse asked.  
  
"Gil Grissom and this is Jim Brass," Grissom quickly introduced. He wasn't  
in the mood to talk to anyone but Sara.  
  
"Captain Brass is fine to go in, but Mr. Grissom I'm sorry, Miss Sidle does  
not want to see you," the nurse explained. "You'll have to wait out here."  
  
Grissom's jaw could have dented the floor. Sara didn't want to see him. Now  
it was his time for questions. "Excuse me?"  
  
"She requested that only a few people be allowed to come in her room."  
  
"Is this the pain medication talking?" Grissom questioned.  
  
"No, she made it clear who she wants," the nurse said. "But if you'll excuse  
me, I must get back to work."  
  
Watching her leave, Grissom made his mind up that he was going in any ways.  
  
Sticking a hand out, Brass stopped Grissom from completing his mission.  
"Don't be crazy Gil. Do you want to be thrown out of the hospital?"  
  
"I'm going in Brass," Grissom stated.  
  
"No your not!" Brass said as Grissom glared at him. "Let me go in and see  
what's up."  
  
He knew Brass was right. If he walked into her room, he might just be thrown  
out of the hospital completely. "Fine."  
  
Opening the door, Brass walked into Sara's room. Quickly looking over his  
shoulder, he made sure that Grissom hadn't followed him. When he was  
satisfied that he hadn't, he moved over towards the side of her bed. "Sara?"  
  
She liked being in her drugged up little world. It felt safe, but she knew  
she had to open her eyes. Opening them a bit, she answered the person.  
"Who's asking?"  
  
She still had her sense of humor. "Brass."  
  
Opening her eyes further, she continued. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"We need some information," Brass told her.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Grissom is outside, waiting to come in."  
  
"He isn't coming in," Sara pointed out. "And I'm not changing my mind."  
  
"Well Sara, Grissom would like to know what happened."  
  
"So what?" she said as she closed her eyes again.  
  
He knew it was better if he had a CSI in the room with him. "What about  
somebody else? Warrick, Catherine, Nick?"  
  
"No, no, and no," Sara answered.  
  
He was starting to see a pattern. "So if I told you that Catherine was  
coming later to see you..."  
  
"You can tell her not to bother," Sara said as she cut him off.  
  
He gave in. "Then who would you like in the room with me."  
  
"Greg."  
  
He wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "As in Sanders?"  
  
"Yes. Only him. No one else."  
  
"Okay, give me some time."  
  
"Sure," Sara said as she didn't bother opening her eyes and to watch Brass  
leave the room. She was starting to love her drugs, as she felt no pain,  
none of them could hurt her anymore.

..........

  
  
He had been pacing the hallway. He'd walk to the end of the hallway and then  
he would turn around and walk to the other end. As he passed her room, he'd  
stare at her door imagining Brass was stepping out and indicating that he  
was allowed in. But it never happened. Brass did emerge from the room a few minutes later, but the permission that he had been waiting for never came.  
  
"Gil."  
  
Walking over to Brass, he spoke. "You have that look like you don't want to  
tell me what she said."  
  
"I do," Brass admitted.  
  
"What did she say?" Grissom questioned. He knew he had to know.  
  
"She doesn't want you, Catherine, Nick or Warrick in her room with me when I ask her questions on what happened," Brass explained as he watched Grissom carefully.  
  
Opening his mouth, no words came out. He was in a state of shock. Closing  
his mouth, he took a minute to himself, and then spoke. "Did she say who  
she'd let in?"  
  
"Sanders."  
  
"Greg?" Grissom replied with a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Yes."  
  
None of this was making sense His mind was reeling. "What the hell is she up  
too?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Brass admitted.  
  
She could be so stubborn. "Alright, I'll call Nick and get him to bring Greg  
over."  
  
"Alright," Brass agreed. There was nothing else for him to say or do. All  
they could do now was wait.

  


..........

  
Nick was on a mission. He had just gotten off the phone. It had been  
Grissom, he had told Nick to grab Greg and get down to the hospital. It was  
rather important for him to get Greg there. But at the moment, Greg seemed  
to be missing in action.  
  
Checking the lab again, Nick spotted Greg sweet-talking some intern. Usually  
he wouldn't bother him but this time, he had no choice.  
  
"Greg!"  
  
Looking up at who was calling his name, Greg went to ignore Nick but as he  
turned back to the intern, she was gone. "Thanks a bunch Nick," Greg told  
him as he headed for his chair.  
  
"We gotta go, Greg."  
  
Greg wasn't sure what Nick was talking about. "Go where? Nick, remember I  
work here. In this lab."  
  
"Ya, I know that but Grissom wants you."  
  
"He isn't here," Greg pointed out.  
  
Why was he making this harder than it had to be. "Get your coat and let's  
go. I'll explain on the way."  
  
There was no way of getting out it. "Sure. Give me a minute."  
  
Nick was only willing to give him thirty seconds.  


..........

"How's the deputy?" Grissom asked as he rubbed his face.  
  
"They're keeping him for observation," Brass answered as he returned from  
talking to a nurse at the nurse's station.  
  
"Do all deputy's wear their vests?"  
  
"Not usually, I will ask him about that," Brass said as he noticed Nick and  
Greg. "Over here."  
  
"Grissom, Brass," Nick greeted as they stopped beside them. "How's Sara?"  
  
"Doing good," Brass answered for Grissom. "Greg, why don't you go in."  
  
With his hands deep in his pockets, Greg did what Brass had suggested. He  
wasn't in the mood to argue because he didn't know the whole story. Only  
knowing one side and arguing with half the information could get him in a  
lot of trouble.  
  
As he walked to the door, Nick spoke up. "So what exactly happened?"  
  
He would of stopped and listened, but he probably would have been yelled at. Knocking on the door, he then pushed it open. "Sara?"  


..........

  


"She was serving a warrant with a deputy, when the suspect opened the door  
and fired a shotgun," Grissom explained to Nick.  
  
"The deputy?" Nick questioned.  
  
"In good condition," Brass replied. "He took most of the shot. He shoved  
Sara behind him, but she got hit on the right side with some of the shot."  
  
"He had a vest on?"  
  
"Yes," Grissom said as he stared over at the door. "That's all we know so  
far."  
  
"Okay," Nick said as he too, looked over at the door.

..........

  
  
She had heard the knock and told whomever it was to come in.  
  
Walking into the room, Greg looked at her in awe. "Wow Sara, have you  
realized that you have almost all the machines in the hospital hooked up to  
you? You have more then what I had."  
  
It wasn't all the machines. It was just some. "You sound jealous?" Sara  
teased.  
  
Moving over to the side of the bed, Greg took a hand out of his pocket and  
put his fingers together out in front of him. "Just a little."  
  
Sara snorted. "Sorry."  
  
"Can't laugh, huh?"  
  
"No, it hurts."  
  
"I'd tell you ya, but I don't know what has happened to have you in here," Greg told her.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No, Nick grabbed me from the lab and brought me here. All he explained in  
the truck was that you were in here."  
  
"Nice of Nick to do that," Sara replied. "I was shot."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well sort of," Sara said in a hurry. "There was deputy in front of me and  
he pushed me behind him."  
  
"And the deputy?"  
  
"Fine, he had his vest on."  
  
"Lucky guy," Greg commented. "So besides being drugged up, how ya doing?"  
  
"I don't know how to answer that," Sara admitted. "Your life does tend to  
flash before your eyes."  
  
"Probably does," Greg agreed. "So tell me something Sara, why me?"  
  
Sara didn't understand. "You?"  
  
"Ya me. Why not Grissom, Catherine, Warrick or Nick?"  
  
Now she understood. "Had enough of them already."  
  
Greg understood, too. "The lab charm."  
  
"Lab charm?" Sara questioned.  
  
"Ya well, I have another word for it, but since we're in a hospital," Greg  
started. "They tend to charm you one minute and the other, you're to blame  
for everything."  
  
He knew how she felt. "They do the same to you?"  
  
"Oh ya. But I just let it slide."  
  
"I did too, but two can play that game," Sara said as she yawned. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"Listen Greg, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course." She didn't have to ask him twice.  
  
"Tell Brass I'll talk to him later on. I'm too tired. Or just tell him what  
I told you."  
  
"Sure," Greg agreed. "I'll be back later."  
  
"Can you ask about the deputy?"  
  
"Sure, of course," Greg said as he watched her drift off to sleep.

..........

  
  
"What are you talking about?" Grissom snapped at Greg.  
  
"Look she's the one who got shot," Greg said as he stood up to Grissom. Sara was his friend. "She needs her rest. She basically told me what happened."  
  
Speaking up, Brass wanted to calm Grissom down. "Listen Grissom, I'll go see her later."  
  
"And I'll stay here," Greg replied.  
  
"No way, we need evidence processed back at the lab," Grissom told him as he turned to Nick. "Drive him back."  
  
"Sure," Nick said as he clamped a hand on Greg's shoulder. "Come on. Let's  
go back to the lab."  
  
Not even bothering to look at Grissom, Greg let Nick lead him down the  
hallway.  
  
When they were gone, Brass continued on. "Take it easy, Grissom. Don't blame Greg for Sara's decision."  
  
"Let's go back to the crime scene."  
  
"Sure," Brass said as he remembered he was Grissom's chauffeur.  


......................

  
Feedback welcomed! :)


	3. Tensions are Piling

  
  
Title: Not Quite Myself  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone.  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes: I gotta stop writing while on a sugar rush. Gotta love Hallowe'en  
candy. :)  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  


...................

  
Eventually he had gotten away from Nick. They were almost to the front doors when the opportunity presented itself. A large group of doctors and nurses separated him from Nick. Greg took that as a chance to back track and hunt down the first available nurse or doctor he could find and ask about the condition of the deputy.  
  
"There was a deputy brought in some time ago. He had a shotgun blast," Greg explained to a nurse who reminded him of his grandmother. "He had his vest on. Saved a woman's life."  
  
Nodding her head, the nurse remembered. "Yes, he's in good condition. We're keeping him in for observation. The woman, is also doing good."  
  
"Ya I know," Greg told her. "She asked if I'd ask about the deputy. He saved  
her life."  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"And co-worker," Greg explained. "Apparently I'm the only one she'll talk to  
right now."  
  
There had been some buzz about a patient not letting some people in. "Next  
time you see her, tell her he's doing fine."  
  
"I will, thank you," Greg said, as he knew he had to get going before Nick  
asked the security guards to lock down the hospital. Wandering away from the nurse, Greg knew he could play it two ways. One was to tell Nick that he searched and searched for him, but just couldn't find him or just wander out  
of the hospital with not a care in the world. He took number two.

  


.........

  
"Hey Gris," Warrick greeted at the doorway to the house.  
  
"Warrick," Grissom said as he surveyed the house. "How's it going?"  
  
"I've searched every square inch of the house, now all I have left to do is  
go back to the lab and go through everything that I have gathered" Warrick  
explained.  
  
"All right," Grissom said. "I'll come with you."  
  
"Where's Brass?" Warrick asked as he picked up his field kit, closed the  
door and headed towards his Tahoe.  
  
"Dropped me off."  
  
"Oh, okay," Warrick said as he loaded the Tahoe then jumped in.  


..........

  
Greg wasn't impressed with anyone at the moment. He was so completely bogged down by work, it was almost as if they had put 365 days worth of work on him and told him to get it done within two hours tops. Which, to honest was never going to happen, especially since his mind kept on wandering to thoughts of Sara.  
  
"Greg!"  
  
Lifting his head, Greg slowly turned his head towards the door. "Yes  
Catherine," he said in his most cheery, icy voice he could muster up.  
  
"Are my results back yet?"  
  
He knew she'd ask and he knew he'd have an answer for her. "Hey look, I'm a human being not a machine. I just got back here about half an hour ago, so  
will you just chill out. I will page you when and if I feel like getting results for you. Got it!"  
  
Catherine didn't say a word. Instead she backed out of the lab and into the  
hallway where she bumped into Nick.  
  
"Catherine, what are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry Nick, I think Greg is having a bad day."  
  
Walking with her, he asked. "Why?"  
  
"Because he just snapped at me."  
  
"Could be because of me," Nick admitted. "I had to take him to the hospital  
a while back. I broke up what looked like to me was him trying to pick up an  
intern."  
  
"Oh?" Catherine inquired. "Nope isn't that, I don't think." Catherine  
replied as she spotted both Grissom and Warrick. "Hey Warrick, Grissom.  
How's Sara?"  
  
Looking over at Nick, Grissom spoke. "Nick didn't tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Catherine replied.  
  
Looking away from Grissom, Nick answered. "Sara won't talk to anyone but  
Greg."  
  
"Greg?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes," Grissom replied. "I don't know what she's trying to pull but I will  
figure it out. But for now, let's figure out what exactly this case that  
Sara was working on is all about."  
  
"Sure, Gris," Warrick said as he parted from the group and headed towards  
Greg's lab.  
  
Catherine never said a word. Nor did Nick.

..........  


  
He was swamped. He felt like he was sinking to the bottom of Lake Mead. He had no life jacket on and no one was about to throw him one.  
Rubbing his eyes, Greg turned around and watched as a single piece of paper  
slowly slipped out of the printer. Grabbing hold of it, he turned around and  
placed it on an already growing pile of printouts. He could have paged some  
one to get them, but he knew they asked for the results of the next piece of  
evidence.  
  
"Greg."  
  
Turning from the pile, Greg saw Grissom threw blood shot eyes. He was  
exhausted. Greg was, not Grissom. "Yes Grissom."  
  
"Have any results?"  
  
Looking back to the pile beside him, Greg picked it up and handed it to  
Grissom. "Here."  
  
Eyeing the pile that he took from Greg, Grissom questioned his lab tech.  
"Weren't planning on giving us any of these very important results?"  
  
"I was then I knew you'd ask for the rest," Greg said as he turned around  
and pulled one last sheet out of the printer and handed it to Grissom.  
"That's all of them."  
  
For now he'd let his lab tech go. "Since this is a very important case, I'll  
let what you've done go. But after this is all over, we talk." And with  
that, he was gone.  
  
Greg didn't care. His shift was almost over and he was going to leave. Oh  
wait, it was over. He was on overtime. Overtime he didn't want. Getting up,  
he walked out.  


..........

  
"That's all the results? For every piece of evidence we gave him?" Warrick  
asked in a state of surprise.  
  
"Yes," Grissom answered. "And yes I'm as surprised as you at what Greg has done."  
  
Walking into the lunchroom, Catherine took a seat beside Warrick. "And  
speaking of Greg, anyone know where he is?"  
  
Also walking into the room, Nick, who had been down in the morgue, answered. "Saw him walking out the door."  
  
This statement peaked Grissom's interest. "Who? Greg?"  
  
"Ya," Nick answered as he handed out copies of a report to everyone.  
"Technically he's on overtime."  
  
"Yes but, technically I didn't tell him he could go," Grissom explained.  
  
"Then I don't know Gris," Nick replied. "Any ways, I was done at the  
morgue."  
  
"And? Those two bodies?" Warrick questioned.  
  
"They were the suspect's parents, Doc Robbins said they were in their late  
70's. Said they were hit with a blunt object at the base of their skulls,"  
Nick explained to everyone as they all read their own reports. "Because they were so old, they had no clue what hit them. He's doing more tests."  
  
"So this guy kills his own parents. But this can't be why Sara had the  
case," Warrick pointed out.  
  
Pulling a file out, Catherine spoke. "Sara is going to be pissed at me but I  
had to do it."  
  
"Do what?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Break into her locker. I couldn't find the file anywhere else," Catherine  
said as she handed it to Grissom across the table.  
  
Opening the file, Grissom read it but then decided to let Catherine explain  
it. Handing it back, he spoke. "Go ahead, Catherine."  
  
"Okay," Catherine replied. "She was sent to investigate an B&E on a garage."  
  
Grissom didn't say a word.  
  
Nor did anyone else.  
  
"The neighbour of the suspect owned the garage. Several things were missing, Sara went there to check out things. From her notes, she indicated she found blood. Eww..."  
  
"What Catherine?" Warrick asked first.  
  
"A small dog was mutilated. Owner of the garage said that his neighbour  
didn't like him and that he was strange."  
  
"There goes the saying love thy neighbour," Nick said as Grissom glared over at him. "Sorry Gris. So anything else?"  
  
"Ran the neighbour, found out he hasn't been a saint," Catherine continued  
as she closed the file. "Next thing we know, she's serving a warrant for  
either his arrest or to have a snoop around his house."  
  
"And he answers the door with a shotgun," Warrick said.  
  
"The blood from the garage doesn't match the victims in the house. Although, the single print she found, matches with the prints on the front door."  
  
"So he is our suspect," Catherine reaffirmed. They all knew that.  
  
"Anyone get Sara's story yet?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Brass is gone to do that," Grissom informed them.  
  
This question was bugging her for sometime now since Nick told her that Sara wanted to see Greg. "So she doesn't want to see any of us?"  
  
"Apparently not," Grissom replied. "Although, This may have been coming from her drug induced state, hopefully when they start to wear off she'll change her mind."  


Somehow deep inside of him, Warrick knew it wasn't. He had snapped at her. This was revenge.  
  
"All right people, let's head home. Get some sleep and continue working on  
this tonight," Grissom announced as he got up from the table and left before  
anyone could question him. He was tired and didn't feel like talking anymore  
or for that matter to anyone, except for Sara and she didn't want to talk to  
him.  


..........

  
"You look like hell, Greg."  
  
"I feel like I had a nice lovely vacation there and just got back," Greg  
commented as he sank down in the chair beside her.  
  
Watching him rub his face, Sara continued on. "You know, you can go home."  
  
"Ya I know, but I rather be here."  
  
"Hiding, huh?"  
  
Looking over at her, Greg saw a small smile on her face. "Feeling better,  
huh?"  
  
Actually she was. "Yes I am. If I'm a good little girl, I'll be allowed out  
in a week."  
  
Greg couldn't help but chuckle. But he stopped laughing when some one  
entered her room. "Grissom?"  
  
"Oh I hope not," the person answered as he approached the bed.  
  
As Greg realized that it was Brass he sheepishly offered an apology. "Sorry,  
Brass."  
  
"That's okay," Brass said as he looked at Sara. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Better," Sara answered. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need to know what happened from your point of view. From the start."  
  
"Maybe I should go," Greg piped up.  
  
"No, stay Greg," Brass told him.  
  
"Okay," Greg said as he slumped down in the chair. "Sara."  
  
"When you say from the start? Where do you mean exactly?"  
  
"The lab," Brass answered. He wanted to know a few other things that weren't really a necessity to the case. He just wanted to know if he was right or not.  
  
"Well, after I got back from the garage, I started the process of processing  
my evidence. I told Greg to do my stuff when he had a chance. Ran a few  
things on the computer and since I had time to wait, I decided to have  
lunch," Sara started. "Never ate it. Grissom put a stop to that. Made my way  
back to the lab, got my head bit off by Nick, then Catherine and Warrick  
before I left the lab. I left with Billy, err Deputy Jones to serve the  
warrant.  


He knew it. She had been having a bad night at the lab. "Then what?"  
  
"Well..." she started but stopped when she looked over at Greg. He was  
asleep. "Leave him be, Brass. He's had it rough too."  
  
"No problem," Brass agreed.  
  
"Billy for some reason, stood in front of me at the door. He wouldn't let me  
stand beside him. He told me to humor him, so I did. Good thing I did."  
  
"It's a very good thing," Brass agreed, again. "So what did you do? Knock on the door, announce yourselves?"  
  
"Basically, yes. Billy said LVPD and we have a warrant," Sara explained.  
"Everything was routine. Well not the shotgun, but everything else was."  
  
"Were you armed?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'm going to find this guy and ask him as politely as I can, why he  
drew a shotgun on the two of you," Brass said as he dropped the cop  
toughness and went soft. "Seriously, how are you doing?"  
  
"Sore, tired but good."  
  
"If you need anything call."  
  
"Actually I need something," Sara told him.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Bring him home, please." Brass chuckled. "Sure. Not a problem."  


......................

  
Feedback welcomed! :)


	4. Coming and Going

  
  
Title: Not Quite Myself  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom) 

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone.  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes: I gotta stop writing while on a sugar rush. Gotta love Hallowe'en  
candy. :)  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  


....................

  
Sara slept the day away, as her body still had her working the night shift.  
As she opened her eyes, she noticed she wasn't alone.  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"Half an hour ago."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Couldn't get enough of you."  
  
He was always flirting with her. "Missed me that much, huh?"  
  
Opening his arms, the person answered. "This much."  
  
Noticing a tray on her nightstand, she continued on. "Is that my supper?"  
  
"I guess so. Never peeked. Didn't want my fingers cut off."  
  
"Good boy," she answered as he pushed the stand over.  
  
"Need help sitting up?"  
  
"No, I'm not very hungry. I just want to take a peek."  
  
Pulling the lid off, the person spoke. "Can I have anything that looks like  
food?"  
  
Sara laughed. "You are a riot, Greg."  
  
"Of course, I am," Greg said as he picked up her fork and poked at  
something.  
  
The food didn't interest her. It actually made her stomach flip-flop around.  
"You can have it."  
  
Putting the lid back on, Greg refused. "No, that's okay. It's all yours."  
  
Pushing the stand away, Sara took a deep breath. "I take it Brass brought  
you home earlier?"  
  
"Yes, I took the bus back to get my car."  
  
"Oh ya, forgot about that. But I didn't want you to drive," Sara told him.  
  
"Oh I know. I wouldn't want me to drive while I'm asleep, either," Greg  
joked. "So seriously here, how you doing?"  
  
"Good. My side hurts a bit but it's my arm I'm worried about."  
  
"It takes time to heal."  
  
"Oh ya, I know," Sara said. "How's work?"  
  
"Peachy."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Everyone seems to think I'm the perfect person to yell at. So I'm yelling  
back."  
  
"Grissom must love that."  
  
"I'm not scared of Grissom anymore Sara, I could care less. They have to  
start treating us like human beings, not machines without emotions," Greg  
explained.  
  
Reaching out her good hand, Sara took hold of Greg's. "We're in this  
together."  
  
"I know. But I have to go, work calls."  
  
"Call me if you get a chance," Sara told him as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"Sure, take it easy," Greg said as Sara let go of his hand and he left her  
room.  


..........

  
Grissom had gone in early. He wanted to re-read a few things and go back  
over her case. He figured that they had missed something.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
Looking up and over at his door, he saw Doc Robbins. "What brings you this way?"  
  
"I have more information on those two vics," Doc said as he walked into  
Grissom's office.  
  
"Have a seat," Grissom offered. When he was sitting, he continued. "So?"  
  
"Well the victims were killed with a blunt object to the back of the head."  
  
"That's what Nick said," Grissom reported.  
  
"Ya I know, but I wasn't sure what it was until I did some more searching,"  
Doc said as he handed a file to Grissom. "With Nick's help, I managed  
to match a piece of wood I found in the woman's head to a cane Warrick found at the scene."  
  
"Her own cane was used on her."  
  
"It seems to be."  
  
"And the man?" Grissom asked.  
  
"If you find the shotgun, I'll probably be able to match the wound at the  
back of his head to the butt of the gun," Doc explained. "Blow to the back  
of the head, killed him. They both had arthritis and weren't strong enough  
to fight back."  
  
"The fight was one sided."  
  
"Oh ya," Doc replied. "How's Sara?"  
  
"Ah, doing okay, I suppose."  
  
"You suppose?"  
  
"You should ask Greg, she doesn't want to see me right now," Grissom  
explained. Holding back info from the Doc won't be any good, rumors always flew around the lab.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Doc said as he got up. "I'll be in the morgue."  
  
"Thanks," Grissom said as he started to read the file Doc Robbins had given  
him.  


..........

  
As he had been reading her case file over, Grissom had decided that it was  
about time to talk to her. He knew she was mad but he needed to talk to  
her.  
  
Walking into her room, Grissom spoke softly. "Sara?"  
  
Sara had been lying in her bed, with a sheet pulled over top of her. She  
really hadn't been sleeping due to the fact that she had the hiccups, but  
she still jumped when she heard his voice. "Grissom, get the hell out."  
  
He ignored that. He knew she'd tell him so, he really did know her. "I was  
told you were sleeping, but some one can't sleep with the hiccups."  
  
She ignored that too. She just wanted him out. She wasn't ready to face him.  
She had too much anger still built up against him. "Get the hell out. I  
don't want to see you."  
  
"Sara, we need to talk," Grissom pressed on.  
  
"Talk. No, we have nothing to talk about." She was mad. He wasn't listening  
to her.  
  
"I think we do," he tried.  
  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Sara opened her eyes and stared,  
well glared at Grissom. "Listen to me Grissom. Get the hell out of here. I  
don't want to see you or talk to you for that matter."  
  
He was fighting with himself. He knew he should go, but he also knew he  
wanted to try talking to her. Get her to listen to him. "I'll only stay for  
a few minutes."  
  
He could be so stubborn and so could she. Looking away from him, she stared out her window. "You getting a thrill out of doing this?"  
  
"A thrill?" He didn't understand.  
  
"Yes. I told everyone, almost everyone in this hospital, that the only three  
people I wanted to talk to were Greg, Brass and Billy. Not you, nor Nick,  
Catherine and Warrick. Why can't you get that through your thick head?" Sara expelled exasperated.  
  
"Because I care," Grissom replied as he walked around the bed so that he was blocking her view.  
  
Looking like she was staring straight through him, she spoke. "My ass you  
care."  
  
He knew she'd be mad but hadn't expected her to be this mad. "Sara, let's ca  
lm down here."  
  
"I am calm. I'm just pissed at whoever let you in."  
  
No one had let him in, he had let himself in. "Well I'm not leaving till we  
talk."  
  
If she was standing in front of him and was armed, she'd do something  
drastic to him but she wasn't. She was lying in bed with nowhere to go. So  
since he wanted to talk, she decided she'd do the talking and he do the listening. "You wanna talk. Fine! Let's begin with this. I should be thanking you. I've heard that they can't do surgeries with a person on a full stomach. If you remember, you didn't give me time to let me eat my dinner. I also thank you for that. And you can't say I wasn't doing my job, because I was. I was doing everything by the book. We were going out to serve a warrant and yes I was armed, and no I had no clue he was armed. Billy saved my life. Although I bet, if you would have known I was going out to serve a warrant, you might have gotten Nick or Warrick to go instead and leave me back at the lab. You have no respect for me whatsoever. No one does. I work damn hard in that lab, for once I wish some one would notice."  
  
"We do notice," he tried.  
  
"No you don't," Sara said as she took a deep breath. She had to remember not to pop any stitches. "You just yell at me, you all do. Greg and Brass are  
about the only ones who give me any respect."  
  
"That isn't true, Sara," he tried, again.  
  
He wasn't getting it. He didn't understand it. "Yes it is," she replied with  
a deep sigh. "You know what Grissom, you are just scared."  
  
That surprised him. "Scared? Of what?"  
  
"Of loosing me."  
  
"Loosing you?"  
  
"Yes, just think about, but do it somewhere else," she said as she closed  
her eyes. She was in pain. Her side was hurting.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"Go away Grissom."  
  
He could see she was in pain. Turning, he walked out of her room. He didn't  
want to hurt her anymore.  


..........

  
He sat behind his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose. What she said to him  
haunted him. Was she right? Was he loosing her?  
  
"You know, if you keep pinching the bridge of your nose, you might not have circulation up there anymore."  
  
Dropping his hand a bit, Grissom was startled. He hadn't heard her come in.  
"Catherine."  
  
"Gil, you look like hell," she commented from the doorway.  
  
"I feel like it," Grissom admitted.  
  
"You saw here, didn't you?" she asked. She could read his body language.  
  
"Yes, I saw her," he admitted.  
  
"Didn't go well?"  
  
"No, not really," Grissom said as he continued to rub the bridge of his  
nose.  
  
"That doesn't sound good, Grissom."  
  
"She's mad," Grissom told her. "Mad at me, mad at you, mad at Nick and  
Warrick."  
  
"I figure she was," Catherine replied. "That would explain why she doesn't  
want to see us."  
  
"Yes," Grissom agreed.  
  
"So how did it go?" Catherine continued on.  
  
"Well besides her telling me to go, she kind of thanked me for getting her  
in that mess."  
  
"What?" Catherine was surprised.  
  
"I didn't let her eat dinner that night," Grissom explained. "I had yelled  
at her to get back to work."  
  
Catherine understood the eating part. Most operations couldn't be done on a  
full stomach, but they would have operated on her any ways. "What else?"  
  
"She said that if I had known she was going out to serve a warrant, I would  
have sent Warrick or Nick," Grissom continued on. "And left her at the lab."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"No, that was her case," Grissom answered. "And she also said I don't  
respect her."  
  
Catherine had to think about that a minute. "You have been hard on her."  
  
Dropping his hand, Grissom defended himself. "Hey, you were the one who said be tougher. I took your advice."  
  
Holding her hands up, she spoke. "Okay, sorry. But she said something else  
didn't she?"  
  
He hated the fact that Catherine knew him so well. Returning to rubbing the  
bridge of his nose, Grissom answered. "She also said I was scared."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Scared that I'm loosing her."  
  
Catherine didn't have a comment.  
  
"Not a good time to be speechless, Catherine."  
  
"Sorry Grissom," Catherine apologized. "Are you scared you're going to loose her?"  
  
Dropping his hand again, Grissom stared at her.  
  
"Your look says it all."  
  
"I was afraid of that."  
  
"But you know, I'm also scared I'll loose her friendship."  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Grissom questioned her. "Why?"  
  
"I yelled at her too that night."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, I blamed her for something I shouldn't have."  
  
"You aren't the only one," a voice from behind Catherine said.  
  
Turning around, she spotted Nick and Warrick. "What did you do Nick?"  
  
"I yelled at her too. It wasn't even her mess. The case Warrick and I were  
on was getting to me. So I released my anger on Sara," Nick answered.  
  
"Warrick?" Grissom questioned.  
  
"And I yelled at her too."  
  
"That explains her anger," Grissom told everyone.

..........

  
  
"Not many deputy's wear their vests," Brass commented.  
  
"Cop instincts," Billy told Brass. "I just had a weird feeling. And we were  
serving a warrant. You never know."  
  
"True," Brass agreed. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Bruised ribs," Billy told him. "Better than Sara."  
  
"True, but she'll be fine."  
  
"I know," Billy said. "I was about to go see her before I go."  
  
"I was headed there too," Brass replied. "You go on first, I have to make a  
call."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  


.........

  
"So what do we do Grissom?" Nick asked as the silence started to build.  
  
"I don't know, Nick. Apologize, I guess," Grissom answered. When it came to Sara, he was baffled.  
  
"Kind of hard when she won't see us," Warrick commented.  
  
About to say something, Grissom caught sight of some one. "Nick, grab Greg."  
  
Nick was the closest one to the door. Stepping out, he called out to the lab  
tech. "Hey Greg, Grissom wants you."  
  
Stopping, Greg's shoulders slumped forward. Just who he didn't want to see.  
"I have work to do."  
  
"It'll take a minute," Nick semi lied. He didn't know how long it would  
take.  
  
Groaning, Greg turned around and headed into Grissom's office. Squishing  
pass Catherine, Greg faced Grissom across his desk. "Yes boss."  
  
He could hear the sarcasm in his voice. "How's Sara?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"When is she getting out?" Nick asked from behind him.  
  
"I don't know. Greg said as he peered over his shoulder at Nick.  
  
"Greg," Grissom started as he got his attention. "I suppose you owe us an  
apology."  
  
He had been waiting to hear Grissom say that he owned him an apology, not  
the other way around. "Me? Oh, no way. I'm not apologizing to any of you."  
  
"Greg," Grissom continued.  
  
"No way," Greg said as he pushed pass Nick and Catherine as he exited the  
office.  


.........

  
"Any one home?"  
  
Turning away from the looking out the window, Sara smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi Billy."  
  
"Hey, how you doing?"  
  
"Better. You?"  
  
"Good, bruised ribs is all I have," Billy answered. "And I get to go home."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
Billy chuckled. "You'll be out of here soon."  
  
"I hope so, have you seen what they serve for food?"  
  
"Oh ya," Billy agreed. "I can't stay to long. The wife is waiting for me."  
  
"All right," Sara replied. "Thank you again."  
  
"No problem, Sara. I'd do it again," Billy told her as he kissed her on the  
cheek. "I'll come back and visit you."  
  
"Sure, bye Billy."  
  
"See ya," Billy said as he left her room.  


.........

  
After everyone had left his office, Grissom was at the point where he didn't  
know what to do. She was driving him up a wall. He cared for her. But she  
was so mad. And knowing that Greg was the only one that she would talk to  
was actually making him jealous. But she wasn't his.  
Or was she?  
  
Just as she was starting to doze off, a voice called out to her.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Ya," she answered as she opened her eyes again.  
  
"It's me Brass."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Did I wake you?" Brass asked as he stopped beside her bed.  
  
"Yes and no. I was almost asleep," Sara replied. "Don't worry about it. What  
can I do for you?"  
  
"Just checking up on you."  
  
"For you or Grissom?"  
  
"Not for Grissom," Brass answered.  
  
"I'm doing good, I start physio tomorrow."  
  
"Good to hear," Brass told her. "Any idea when you get out?"  
  
"No, not yet. Hopefully soon, because I can't eat another bite of what they  
call food here." Brass smiled. "Let me talk to your doctor. Maybe I can  
bring you a salad or something."  
  
"That would be great, thanks Brass."  
  
"It's no problem," Brass said. "Now go back to sleep. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay," Sara said as she closed her eyes. She was asleep even before he left  
her room.  


....................

  
Feedback welcomed! :)


	5. In the Lab

  
  
Title: Not Quite Myself  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom) 

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone.  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes: I gotta stop writing while on a sugar rush. Gotta love Hallowe'en  
candy. :)  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  


...................

  
Walking into the lab, Brass was on his way to see Grissom when something  
caught his eye. Stopping he backed up and peered into the lab. Moving to the  
door, he opened it and spoke. "Greg."  
  
Greg was sitting in his usual chair, sideways, leaning his elbow on the back  
of the chair with his head resting on his hand. "What?"  
  
"It's me Brass, Greg," he announced.  
  
Lifting his head, Greg looked over at him. It was Brass. Returning to lean  
his head on his hand, Greg spoke. "Sorry Brass."  
  
Brass picked up on Greg's mood even before he entered the room. "Problems Greg?"  
  
"Do you believe that Grissom told me I have to apologize to him," Greg  
explained as he dropped his elbow off the back of the chair and turned to  
Brass. "Me? I have to apologize to him. He thinks he's innocent. Which is a  
bunch of bullshit."  
  
Brass knew it was. "Calm down, Greg. I'm on your side on this one. I heard  
what Sara said."  
  
Letting his shoulders slump, Greg apologized. "Sorry Brass."  
  
"Stop apologizing," Brass told him. "Listen, are you going to see Sara later  
today?"  
  
"Probably, why?"  
  
"Her doctor said we could bring her some food. Bring her a salad or  
something," Brass explained to Greg. "Can you do that?"  
  
"Ya, of course," Greg replied.  
  
"Good, now I have to go see Grissom," Brass announced as he turned and left the room.  
  
Greg didn't even bother replying.

..........  
  
After leaving Greg, Brass found Grissom in his office sitting behind his  
desk. He was there to talk to him, but he figured he'd do most of the  
talking. "Gil."  
  
Looking up, Grissom saw Brass. "Tell me you found him."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Great," Grissom mumbled as Brass sat down. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"We need to talk," Brass answered.  
  
"About?" Grissom had no clue.  
  
"The way you are treating your staff," Brass clued him in.  
  
"You mean Sara?" Grissom questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I found out we all yelled at her that night," Grissom admitted. "I tried  
apologizing to her, but she's still mad."  
  
"You saw her?"  
  
"I had too."  
  
Shaking his head, Brass spoke. "You do realize that she isn't ready to see  
you or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"Yes I know that. She only wants to see you, Greg and Billy. That deputy."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Brass had to inform Grissom of something. "Billy, Deputy  
Jones has a wife, Gil."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He would of told him that he has nothing to worry about, but he hadn't gone  
there to talk about that to him. "So you saw her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you realize that she was just shot and has stitches and if she pops any  
of those stitches, she'll blame you," Brass tried.  
  
Grissom was noticing something. "You're on her side!"  
  
Brass ignored the comment for now. "Don't see her again, Gil. Not until  
she's ready."  
  
"You are on her side."  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Brass spoke. "Act your age Gil."  
  
Grissom glared at him.  
  
"It's not only Sara."  
  
"What?" Grissom was still baffled.  
  
"You're treating Greg like shit," Brass pointed out.  
  
"I am not. He's slacking in his work. He owes me an apology," Grissom  
explained.  
  
"Actually he doesn't," Brass corrected. "If you think about it, you've given  
him the cold shoulder ever since Sara asked for him and not for you. I bet  
to get the case going faster; you all dropped all the evidence on him at  
once and told him to have it to you in an hour."  
  
It was starting to make sense.  
  
"And I bet Greg's been arguing back," Brass continued on. "So, you owe him the apology not the other way around!"  
  
Brass was right. "I think I just received a failing grade for being their  
boss."  
  
"You said it, I didn't."  
  
Shaking his head, Grissom spoke. "Thanks Jim. I needed that."  
  
Getting up, Brass knew his job there was done. "Your welcome, Gil. Next  
time, I kick the shit out of you instead of talking."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "I got it. Where's Greg?"  
  
"Where else would he be?" Brass countered.  
  
"Thanks," Grissom said as he followed Brass out of his office.  


.........

  
Standing outside the door to Greg's lab, Grissom watched Greg work. He  
looked tired and was up to his ears in samples. Walking in, he spoke. "Greg,  
got a minute?"  
  
Greg clenched his jaw shut. He did not want to talk to Grissom. "I'm a  
little busy here."  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Greg didn't want to talk. "I can't. Not now."  
  
He was beginning to sound like Sara. "Well, you'll just listen then."  
  
He almost felt sticking his fingers in his ears.  
  
"I want to apologize about the way I've been treating you. Your Sara's  
friend, I know that. She was mad at, or is mad at me and in a way she knows  
how to make me more angrier, talking to you instead of me. I'm glad that's  
she talking to some one from the lab and that's she not alone. Maybe one day  
she'll forgive me but right now, I want to start by apologizing to you for  
the way I've been treating you. I'm sorry Greg," Grissom explained.  
  
It sounded like he meant it. Turning around, Greg questioned him. "You mean it?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Grissom, answered. "Let's just say, I was given a wake up  
call."  
  
"I work hard here, Grissom."  
  
"I know." He knew that. Really.  
  
"She's my friend too and I'm worried about her," Greg continued on.  
"Whatever you do, don't take your jealously rages out on me, okay?"  
  
About to open his mouth to reply, Grissom closed it.  
  
Greg was right. He had his answer. Grissom was in love with Sara. He already knew Sara was in love with Grissom. "Well?"  
  
"I agree," Grissom finally got out. "I won't yell at you anymore."  
  
"Good, now tell your staff not to either," Greg said.  
  
Shuffling a little closer to him, Grissom stuck his hand out.  
  
Taking Grissom's hand, Greg shook it.  
  
Nodding his head, Grissom turned and walked out of the lab, they had cleared things up and now it was time for his staff to do the same.  


..........

  
Taking his beeper out of his case on his belt, Nick read what it had to say.  
"Odd," he mumbled.  
  
"What's odd?" Catherine asked as her own beeper went off.  
  
"Grissom wants to see me back at the lab," Nick explained.  
  
"Me too, Nicky," Catherine replied as she read her own beeper. "We done  
here?" Here was a crime scene.  
  
"Almost, a few more pictures and some more evidence to be collected, then  
we'll be on our way," Nick told Catherine.  


..........

  
When Warrick got the page, he had actually been in the lab. He had been  
working on a 9-1-1 tape with Archie but left him to continue it as he went  
to find Grissom.  
  
"You called?" Warrick announced as he entered Grissom's office with a knock.  
  
"Yes. Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Out on a call," Warrick answered.  
  
"Oh ya, well then maybe I'll talk to you first," Grissom said as he saw the  
look of nervousness come across Warrick's face. "You haven't done anything wrong, sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" Warrick repeated as he sank down into the chair in front of  
Grissom's desk.  
  
"This is about Greg."  
  
"What about Greg?"  
  
"Have you had any run-ins with him?"  
  
"Run-ins?" Warrick had no clue what Grissom was getting too.  
  
"Have you snapped at each other?" He cleared up.  
  
Racking his brain, Warrick answered. "Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"Well, let's just say we all owe him an apology," Grissom replied.  
  
For some odd reason, Warrick understood. Greg was being treated like a rag  
doll. "Gotcha. No problem. I'll go see him now."  
  
"Thank you Warrick."  
  
"No problem," Warrick said as he got up. "Anything else?"  
  
"One person at a time," Grissom answered.  
  
"All right," Warrick said as he left Grissom's office. And he knew what he  
had meant.  


..........

  
As he walked to Greg's lab, Warrick was greeted by his co-workers.  
  
"Hey Warrick."  
  
"Nick, Catherine," Warrick greeted.  
  
"Did you get a page from Grissom?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yes," Warrick answered.  
  
"And?" Catherine pried.  
  
"Go see him, let him explain it to you," Warrick said as he continued on to  
Greg's lab.  
  
"Okay," Nick said as he and Catherine continued on to Grissom's office.  


..........

  
Knocking on the glass door, Warrick spoke up. "Hey Greg, got a minute?"  
  
Stopping what he was doing, Greg somehow had a feeling that he wasn't going to get any work done on this shift. "Yes Warrick."  
  
"Hey man, if I've snapped at you or done anything to annoy you, I'm sorry,"  
Warrick replied as he stuck his hand out for Greg to shake.  
  
Warrick hadn't done anything, truth be told. It really had been Catherine.  
Taking it, he shook Warrick's hand. "Thanks for the apology but you didn't  
do anything."  
  
"Ya I know. But I want you to know that if there's ever a problem, come talk  
to me," Warrick explained.  
  
Greg nodded his head in agreement. "Sure, sounds good."  
  
"All right," Warrick agreed. "I've got work to do, so I'll see ya later."  
  
"Sure, Warrick. Thank you."  


..........

  
"Grissom."  
  
Looking up from his own work, Grissom spoke. "Nick, Catherine. Come in, have a seat."  
  
Sitting down in a chair beside Nick and across from Grissom, Catherine  
spoke. "What's wrong, Grissom? Is Sara okay?"  
  
"She's fine," Grissom answered. "This isn't about her. It's about Greg."  
  
"He apologized?" Nick asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So then?" Catherine pressed on.  
  
"We, well you two, need to apologize to him," Grissom explained. "It was  
pointed out to me a little while ago, that we haven't been treating Greg  
with the respect and friendship that he deserves."  
  
Catherine silently agreed.  
  
"So, I've apologized and so has Warrick. Now it's up to the two of you,"  
Grissom told them.  
  
Nick agreed too. "I guess we've been hard on him."  
  
"We have Nick, but since we were all worried about Sara, we never noticed,"  
Grissom replied.  
  
"Greg first, Sara second?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I guess so," Grissom agreed. "Do it before you leave."  
  
"Sure," Catherine said as she got up from the chair. "Come on Nick."  
  
"Right behind you," Nick said as he too got up from his chair. "Thanks  
Gris."  
  
"No problem," Grissom replied as he watched his two CSI's leave his office.  


..........

  
Greg wasn't sure if he should start working again. He had this funny feeling  
he was about to be interrupted again.  
  
"Greggo."  
  
He was right. "Nick." Turning around, he continued. "Catherine."  
  
"Listen buddy," Nick begun as he walked over to him. "I owe you an apology. Seems like I've snapped at you lately, I didn't mean too and didn't mean anything by it."  
  
He knew everyone was stressed from current cases and from the events  
surrounding Sara. "Don't do it again, Nick."  
  
"I won't, and if I do, you have my permission to slap me upside the head,"  
Nick joked as they shook hands.  
  
"Cool," Greg replied as Catherine moved closer to him. "Catherine."  
  
"I didn't realize you were so swamped when I asked for my results, so I am  
truly sorry for that. And if I snapped at you, I'm truly sorry. We're all so  
worried about Sara and catching that guy," Catherine explained to Greg.  
"Forgive me?"  
  
This was his chance. Pointing to his cheek, he smiled.  
  
Nick chuckled.  
  
Catherine understood him perfectly. A handshake wouldn't do this time.  
  
"Well?" Greg pressed.  
  
Reaching out, Catherine placed her hands on his face to keep his head  
turned. She didn't want him turning his head just as she went to kiss him or  
she'd end up kissing him on the lips. Moving in, she kissed him on his  
cheek. "There," she said as she let go of his face.  
  
"You are forgiven," Greg said with a smile. "Although, you do it again and I  
won't be held reasonable for what I do to you all."  
  
"Greggo, you are the best," Catherine told him.  
  
"I second that," Nick replied.  
  
"So any new evidence for me?" Greg asked as he had known they were out at a crime scene.  
  
"As a matter of fact yes," Nick answered.  


.........

  
After his shift ended, Greg had ended up in Sara's hospital room holding a  
brown bag in his hand. "Guess what I have?"  
  
"A paper bag," Sara said. She never did like guessing.  
  
"Funny," Greg replied. "Some one is feeling better."  
  
"I had a good sleep."  
  
"Good to hear," Greg said as he pulled her nightstand over and started to  
open the bag. Taking out a container, he opened it and showed it to her. "I  
have one egg white, veggie omelet just for you."  
  
"Real food?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yes. You doctor said it would be fine, since you're doing so good," Greg  
explained as he gave her a fork.  
  
"Greg, you are the best."  
  
Sticking his chest out, Greg answered her. "Of course I am."  
  
Stabbing a piece of omelet with her fork, she shoved it in Greg's mouth  
before he could speak again and laughed.  


.........

  
feedback welcomed! :)


	6. Intentional Cruelty

  
  
Title: Not Quite Myself  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom) 

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone.  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes: I was actually going to take the weekend to myself and not write,  
okay, honest truth, I was sore from my kickboxing class but since Kelly was  
laughing at me, I wrote the chapter. :)  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  


....................

  
She had to remember to roll over onto her left side, and then swing her legs  
over the edge to get up. As trying to sit straight up, only ended in  
excruciating pain, as Sara found out earlier that day. "Damn it!"  
  
"Roll on to your side first, Sara."  
  
Being in too much pain, Sara never noticed the nurse come into her room. "I  
forgot."  
  
"Everyone usually learns by the second or third try," she told her as she  
went to help Sara up. "Okay, now swing your legs over the edge. Good. Now since you don't have two good hands, I'll help you up. Usually you push off the bed with your hands."  
  
"I start physio today," Sara told her as she stood up.  
  
"Yes I know, your friend told me."  
  
"Oh no, not Greg. What did he say?" Sara questioned as the nurse laughed.  
  
"I said nothing," Greg said as he rolled a wheelchair into the room. "I just  
asked where I could find one of these."  
  
"I'm not using that."  
  
"Stubborn," Greg mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Hey!" Sara objected.  
  
Trying her best not to laugh, the nurse spoke. "He's right. You'll need to  
use the wheelchair."  
  
"I want to walk."  
  
"Physio is a floor down, Sara," Greg replied.  
  
"Alright then," Sara quickly agreed. "But after I come back, I want to take  
a Greg free walk."  
  
The nurse just chuckled as she helped Sara into the wheelchair and hooked up her I.V. to the stand attached to the chair. "There ya go."  
  
"Thank you," Sara replied.  
  
But just then, Greg got it. "Hey!"  
  
Sara giggled. Laughing outright would of hurt. "Just drive, slow poke."  
  
Greg did as requested, and drove slowly.

..........  
  
"Greg you can go a bit faster, you know," Sara pointed out as the hallways  
were basically bare.  
  
"Ya I know."  
  
There was something in his voice. Tilting her head back, Sara looked up at  
him. "Spill it Greg."  
  
"Spill what?" Greg replied.  
  
"You have something to tell me but you don't want to," Sara explained.  
  
Stopping at the elevator, Greg pressed the down button and stood beside  
Sara. "How did you know?"  
  
"I can tell by the tone of your voice. Now, what is it?"  
  
Pushing Sara into the empty elevator, Greg waited for the doors to close.  
"Promise me you won't hurt me."  
  
"Promise," Sara said as she rolled her eyes. "This has something to do with  
work?"  
  
"Yes. Everyone apologized to me," Greg answered.  
  
"What?" Sara couldn't believe it.  
  
"Brass is on are side. I guess he told Grissom what an ass he's been of  
late.," Greg explained. "He, Grissom was the first to have apologized, then  
the rest of them followed suit."  
  
"Grissom apologized?" Sara chocked out in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, I know it's amazing," Greg continued on.  
  
"Yes that is," Sara agreed. "Listen Greg, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Ya sure, anything," Greg said as the doors to the elevator opened and he  
wheeled her out.  


..........

  
Scratching his head, Greg took a long look around the physio room. His mind was in the gutter.  
  
"Greg."  
  
Coming out of his thoughts, Greg looked down at Sara. "Yes?"  
  
"Greg, this is my physiotherapist, Anna. Anna this is my friend Greg," Sara  
introduced as Anna smiled at Greg.  
  
"Hi Greg."  
  
Greg suddenly lost his voice. He just waved his hand.  
  
Sara found that funny. "Greg, you okay?"  
  
"Ya, I'm fine," Greg replied as he sat down beside Sara.  
  
Sitting down across from Sara, Anna spoke. "I'm going to take your brace off and you'll show me how much movement you have."  
  
"Okay," Sara agreed as Anna did as she had said.  
  
"Now move your hand. If you can't move it, that's find. If it hurts, just  
stop."  
  
Looking down at her hand, Sara wiggled her fingers. But as she tried to form  
a fist, it hurt so much that she was forced to stop by the sheer discomfort.  
"That's really good Sara," Anna commented. "I think we'll start with a small  
massage of the fingers and work our way from there."  
  
"Sounds good," Sara said as Greg moved beside her. Seeing his hand on the  
table, she giggled. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Waiting for my massage," Greg joked as Anna laughed.  
  
"I like this one, keep him around," Anna said as she swatted Greg's hand off  
the table.  
  
"See, some one likes me," Greg teased as Sara stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Ah, excuse me a second," Anna said as she got up.  
  
"Sure," Sara said as she focused on her hand.  
  
Stopping beside Greg, Anna bent down and whispered in his ear. "Don't be  
embarrassed about your mind going in the gutter, I had the same thought when I saw this room."  
  
Greg was surprised. He hadn't expected a comment like that from her. But the minute he saw her, he knew she was just like him. He found his match.  
  
"Greg," Sara poked at him with her other hand. "You there?"  
  
Coming out of his fantasy, Greg answered Sara.  
  
"Ya, sorry. I'm here."  
  
"Good, ah I don't mean to throw you out, but don't you think you need some  
sleep?"  
  
'Who could sleep now?' he thought to himself but outloud, he said. "Ya, I  
guess I do. Want me to come back later?"  
  
"If you have time," Sara told him. "But don't forget to do that favor for  
me."  
  
"I won't," Greg replied as he got up. "But would you do me one?"  
  
Sara already knew. "I'll ask."  
  
"You are the best," Greg said as he basically skipped out of the physio  
room.  


..........

  
Greg never went back to see Sara, he was to wired to sleep so he floated  
into work an hour early and hung out in the lunchroom.  
  
"Hey Greggo," Catherine greeted as she walked into the lunchroom and made a beeline for the coffee machine.  
  
"Catherine," Greg said as he stared at his magazine.  
  
His greeting was suspicious to her, but before she could question him, the  
rest of the gang walked in. "Warrick, Nicky, Gris," she greeted.  
  
"Evening Catherine," Warrick said as he walked over to her and held out his  
coffee mug. "Fill me up."  
  
"Sure," Catherine replied. "But I haven't tried it yet." Coffee at the lab  
was an experiment in itself.  
  
Pulling a chair out, Warrick would take his chances. Spotting Greg, he  
spoke. "Hey Greg."  
  
"Warrick," Greg answered without looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Nick commented as he grabbed a chair across the  
table from Warrick.  
  
"I don't know, I found him that way," Catherine told them.  
  
Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Grissom walked over to Greg.  
Waving a hand in front of his face, Greg never flinched. Looking down at the  
magazine clutched in his hands, Grissom shook his head. "Nice magazine,  
Greg." And walked back to the table, where he sat down beside Nick.  
  
"What's wrong with his magazine?" Catherine asked.  
  
"It's Cosmo," Grissom answered.  
  
Warrick nearly spit his coffee out all over Nick. "Greg and Cosmo, that's a  
new one."  
  
"Do you mind, War," Nick said as he had pushed his chair back to avoid being spattered by coffee.  
  
"Sorry Nick, just never thought Greg would read Cosmo."  
  
Watching an intern walk pass the lunchroom and wave at Greg, Catherine had  
the answer to all their questions. "Guys, I hate to say this, but Greg is in  
a trance."  
  
"A trance?" Grissom asked. He hadn't seen the intern.  
  
Warrick snickered.  
  
"A very pretty intern just walked by, waved at Greg and Greg did nothing,"  
Catherine explained. "Greg has found the love of his life and it's not in  
the lab."  
  
"Great," Nick commented. "How do we break the trance?"  
  
Pushing her chair back, Catherine walked over to Greg. Bending down in front of him, she spoke. "Hey Greg, it's me Catherine." But she had spoke in a rather sexy voice that sent shivers down Warrick's spine.  
  
Instantly Greg woke up. "Oh, hey Catherine."  
  
"Welcome back, Greggo," Catherine said as she returned to her chair.  
  
"Back? Where was I?" Greg asked.  
  
"Not here, Greg," Grissom comment. "Since when do you read Cosmo?"  
  
Looking down at the magazine in his hands, Greg closed it right away and put it down. "Oh, never noticed."  
  
"We know that," Warrick told him. "Who's the chick?"  
  
Catherine swatted Warrick's arm.  
  
"What?" Warrick questioned.  
  
"That's should be, who's the woman?" Catherine corrected.  
  
"Sorry, Greg who's the woman?" Warrick repeated.  
  
"The woman of my dreams, I no longer have to look. I found her," Greg  
rambled making no sense. Getting up, he walked to the door. "She was sent  
for me. She shares my sense of humor and all."  
  
"Greg, come down off cloud nine, please," Grissom, told him. "Or I may have to staple your feet to the floor."  
  
That caught his attention. "Sure Grissom. Oh and before I forget, Sara would  
like to see Catherine and Warrick."  
  
"What about me and Grissom?" Nick asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was just told to tell Catherine and Warrick. She doesn't  
mind if you come together," Greg explained as he half floated and half  
walked out of the lunchroom.  
  
"Well that's rude of her," Nick said as Greg left.  
  
"She's running this," Grissom commented as he surprised Catherine.  
  
But Catherine never said a word.  
  
"Well, she can at least see all of us," Nick argued.  
  
"Let her be," Grissom told him. "Let her see who she wants to see."  
  
Even Warrick was surprised.  


..........

  
Hearing a slight knocking, Sara called out. "Come in."  
  
Walking in, Anna, Sara's physiotherapist spoke. "Smells good in here."  
  
"Ya, a friend dropped off some food for me," Sara replied.  
  
"What, you don't like our hospital food," Anna joked.  
  
Sara giggled.  
  
"Sorry, forgot it hurts to laugh," Anna replied as she put a tennis ball on  
the side of her bed. "I brought you a present. I want you to strengthen your  
grip. So if you get bored staring at the walls, squeeze the tennis ball. Or  
make believe it's some one's head."  
  
With that thought, Sara confirmed just how much she was going to like Anna.  
  
"So," Anna started as she pulled a chair over. "Got a few minutes to play  
twenty questions?"  
  
"I take it you wanna talk about Greg?"  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"Let's see. He's single. He's very smart."  
  
"That's two out of twenty questions," Anna replied. "Does he have a last  
name?"  
  
"Sanders."  
  
About to ask another question, her beeper interrupted her. "Damn. Okay, I  
still have seventeen questions to ask you. Do you take a rain check?"  
  
Sara smiled.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Anna replied as she got up. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Night."  


..........

  
Nick was still fuming. "How can she be so cruel?" he asked Warrick.  
  
Not really paying attention to Nick, Warrick's head snapped up when he heard Nick's question. "Excuse me, how can you say that?"  
  
"Because she's been cruel to all of us," Nick explained. "She gets shot and  
doesn't let anyone but Greg, Brass and the Deputy in. That's how."  
  
"And do you remember what you did to her?" Warrick reminded. "We all yelled at her. This is her getting back at us. So just chill out, Nick. She'll let  
you go see her, as soon as she wants too."  
  
"Ya, whatever," Nick said as he left Warrick alone.  
  
Watching him, Warrick spoke to him. "Take it easy, Nicky." But he knew he  
couldn't hear him.  


..........

  
Several hours later, at the end of their shift, Warrick met Catherine out in  
the parking lot. "Hey Cath."  
  
"Hey Warrick," Catherine greeted. "Hop in. I'll give you a ride to the  
hospital."  
  
"And a ride to work tonight?" Warrick asked as he hopped into the passenger seat.  
  
"Of course," Catherine replied as she got into the driver's side. "Hey, did  
you happen to talk to Nick?"  
  
Pulling his sunglasses on, Warrick answered. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing, just grumbled and walked away from me," Catherine said as she  
started the Denali and started to drive. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because he's mad at Sara for wanting to see us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He says she's being cruel."  
  
"Sara, cruel?"  
  
"Yes. In a way she's just getting back at us."  
  
"That's true," Catherine agreed. "But that doesn't explain his attitude."  
  
"I don't know. I always thought Nick and Sara thought of each other as  
brother and sister."  
  
"They do," Catherine said as a thought hit her. "Oh, sister won't let  
brother get involved in her fight."  
  
"Possible."  
  
"But then again, that might not be it," Catherine commented. "Let's see what  
Sara will tell us."  
  
"Sure," Warrick said as he settled back in the passenger chair. "Should we  
buy her flowers?"  
  
"She wants to see us, remember," Catherine reminded.  
  
"It was just a thought," Warrick said as he saw Catherine smile.  


...................

  
feedback welcomed! :)


	7. Whirlwind

  
  
Title: Not Quite Myself  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone.  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes: Toes are doing kind of better. Got them stepped on by someone, that  
hurt. But I still wrote. :)  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  


...................

  
When they had entered Sara's room, they had found it to be empty. No Sara.  
Although, there was evidence that she resided in the room.  
  
"Did we pass her?" Catherine asked as she looked around.  
  
"Big hospital," Warrick answered as he scratched his head.  
  
"Very big hospital, actually," a third voice commented.  
  
Spinning around on her heels, Catherine saw the person. "Sara."  
  
"Hey," Sara said as she walked in with her I.V. pole back to her bed.  
"Warrick."  
  
"Hey Sara," Warrick greeted as Catherine came to stand beside him. "How ya doing?"  
  
"Good. Doing better every day," Sara replied as she slipped back into bed.  
"Sorry I wasn't here when you got here, I went for a Greg free walk."  
  
That peeked Catherine's interest. "A Greg free walk?"  
  
"Sorry, inside joke. Greg's been with me for so long."  
  
"It's a good thing, thou," Warrick told her.  
  
"I suppose," Sara agreed. "Have a seat, I won't bite."  
  
She was still Sara, same old Sara. Sitting down in the chair beside the bed,  
Warrick couldn't help it. He had to ask. "Whose the woman that has  
Greg's attention?"  
  
Sara giggled. "Anna."  
  
Sitting at the end of the bed, Catherine questioned her. "Anna?"  
  
"She's my physiotherapist. She seems to have taken a liking to Greg too."  
  
"He was at work last night but in another sense, he wasn't," Warrick  
explained. "Ever watch the red bull commercial? Well after they drink it,  
they sprout wings and fly away?"  
  
"Yes," Sara answered.  
  
"That was him," Warrick replied.  
  
Sara could picture it. "He was like that when he left yesterday. If he comes  
back today, it wouldn't be to see me, it'll be to see her."  
  
"Our little lab tech in love, I feel like a proud lab mother," Catherine  
said as Warrick gave her an odd look. "What?"  
  
"Never mind," Warrick told her as he returned his attention to Sara. "So,  
you only wanted to see us?"  
  
"Yes. I hope you don't have a problem with that," Sara told him.  
  
"We don't," Catherine replied. "But other people do."  
  
"Who cares," Sara said bluntly.  
  
But Catherine wasn't going to push it. "I owe you an apology. I was having a  
bad night and took it out on the next person I saw and that was you. I  
shouldn't have. That was unprofessional of me."  
  
"Yes it was," Sara agreed. "And if you do it again, I really do something  
that pisses you off."  
  
Catherine smiled.  
  
"You are forgiven, Catherine."  
  
"Thank you Sara," Catherine said as she reached out and gave her hand a  
squeeze.  
  
Brushing fake tears from his eyes, Warrick spoke. "Aw, how touching."  
  
Reaching out, Catherine punched him in the arm. "You're still in the  
doghouse, buddy."  
  
"I know," Warrick said as he leaned towards Sara. "I, myself showed  
unprofessional actions that night. That case was getting to me and I took it  
out on you as well. I'm sorry Sara, really sorry."  
  
"Did you find the disk?"  
  
"Yes, Nick had it."  
  
"Your forgiven, but next time I'll really steal the disk and the whole  
computer," Sara told him as Warrick got up and gave her a hug.  
  
Catherine laughed.  
  
"I got it," Warrick replied as he settled back in his chair. "How's the  
side?"  
  
"Healing. My arm is doing good too."  
  
"When are you getting out?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Soon I hope," Sara admitted. "Say, did Greg tell you bring me anything?"  
  
"No," Warrick answered. "Why was he suppose too?"  
  
"Yes, I told him to tell you to bring me some real food," Sara explained.  
  
Moving his chair further away from Catherine, Warrick spoke. "See I told you we should have brought her something."  
  
Sara giggled.  
  
"You are so walking to work tonight," Catherine threatened with a chuckle.  
  
They had chatted up until a nurse came in to take Sara to her physio. When  
she was wheeled out of the room in her wheelchair, Warrick and Catherine  
waved bye and headed home. They both needed some sleep and Catherine could spend some time with her daughter, after she got home from school.  


.....

  
As she was wheeled into the physiotherapy room, Sara wasn't surprised to see who was in there.  
  
"Hey Greg."  
  
Turning away from Anna for only a second, Greg greeted Sara. "Hey," then  
turned back to her. Her being Anna.  
  
Sara just shook her head as the nurse rolled her over to a table. Looking up  
behind her, Sara spoke. "Thanks. Maybe if I can pry Greg away, he'll bring  
me back up to my room."  
  
"I don't know Sara, that's looking kind of difficult. Call if you need  
help," the nurse said as she left Sara.  
  
Sara remained where she was, watching Anna and Greg.  
  
But it was Anna who made the first move. "I should get to work Greg and you need to get home to bed."  
  
"I'm not tired," Greg told her.  
  
"You're wired," Anna pointed out. "No more coffee, got it."  
  
"Yes, for you, I'll do anything," Greg told her.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes. "Go home Greg, she'll call you later."  
  
"Will you?" Greg asked Anna.  
  
Anna smiled. "Yes I will, on my break."  
  
"Okay," Greg replied as he went up to Sara and kissed her on the cheek. "See ya later Sara."  
  
She had to give it to him. He actually remembered she was in the same room  
as them.  
  
"Bye Greg."  
  
Coming to the table, Anna sat on the chair across from Sara. "Sorry about  
that."  
  
"That's okay, he seemed to realize I was in the room afterwards."  
  
Anna laughed. "He came in about ten minutes before you got here."  
  
"Well, did you get your seventeen questions answered?" Sara asked as she had remembered Anna had said she had that many left to ask her.  
  
"Oh ya," Anna answered.  
  
"Don't tell me what he said," Sara told her.  
  
Anna laughed, again. "Promise I won't."  


.....

  
The instance Warrick and Catherine had entered the lunch room, Nick cornered them.  
  
"So? What did she say?" Nick fired at them. "Does she want to see me?"  
  
Catherine and Warrick exchanged a look between them. Warrick was the first  
to speak. "She's fine. Doing better every day."  
  
"And when can I see her?" Nick tried again.  
  
It was up to Catherine to break the news to him. "She never mentioned you,  
Nicky. I'm sorry, she's not ready to see you yet."  
  
"What?" Nick snapped. "Why the hell not?"  
  
"Take it easy, Nick," Warrick started as he put himself between Catherine  
and Nick. "Let her be."  
  
"I don't get that girl," Nick said as he marched pass them and out of the  
lunch room.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Catherine asked as she watched him go.  
  
"I don't know. We're all worried about her," Warrick pointed out. "But that  
doesn't mean he can bite everyone's heads."  
  
"No, it doesn't," Catherine, agreed. Putting her hand on his shoulder, she  
continued on. "Thanks for protecting me thou."  
  
Warrick smiled. "Anytime, Cath."  
  
"Now, let's get to work," Catherine announced as they each grabbed a coffee  
and headed out of the room.  


.....

  
"Gil," Brass said as he entered Grissom's office without knocking.  
  
Grissom didn't seem to mind. "Jim."  
  
"How you holding up?" Brass asked as he parked himself on the doorframe.  
  
"Good as I can be," Grissom admitted. "Any news on the suspect?"  
  
"No, it almost seems like he's disappeared."  
  
"I don't want to hear that Jim," Grissom told him.  
  
"Ya, I know. But that's all I can tell you."  
  
"I know."  
  
From the way he answered him, he knew that Grissom wanted to ask about Sara but knew he shouldn't. So he'd answer his unspoken question. "I haven't seen her yet. I think Greg might have been there to see her."  
  
"Warrick and Catherine also saw her," Grissom informed him.  
  
"They did?" Brass was surprised.  
  
"She told Greg to tell them that it was okay," Grissom replied.  
  
"And how do you feel about that?" Brass asked.  
  
"I can't do anything," Grissom admitted. "I hate waiting, but I don't want  
to hurt her anymore."  
  
"True, Gil," Brass said. "Well, I'll leave you now. I'll call if we find  
him."  
  
"All right, thank you Jim," Grissom said as Brass left his office. Looking  
back down at his file folder, Grissom got back to work.  


.....

  
A little while later, Grissom emerged from his office only to be whirled  
around by some one storming down the hallway. When he got his bearings, he looked around for clues.  
  
"Grissom," Catherine said as Grissom's actions caught her attention. "What  
are you doing?"  
  
"I was just whirled around by some one looking a lot like Nick," Grissom  
answered as he stopped searching.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Catherine inquired.  
  
"To see who he's mad at," Grissom answered.  
  
Catherine had that answer. "That person isn't in the lab."  
  
Grissom understood. "Sara."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Still mad that he can't go see her?"  
  
"Oh ya, almost took a chunk out Warrick and I earlier," Catherine answered.  
"He's mad at something."  
  
"Sister not letting brother in to see her," Grissom tried. He knew about  
their special bond.  
  
"Nope, not that! Warrick and I thought the same, but Warrick thinks its  
something else," Catherine told him.  
  
"Then let's hope that one or two things happen shortly."  
  
"Which are?" Catherine asked.  
  
"One, Sara let's him in to see her or two, we figure out what's bugging  
him."  
  
"I'm hoping for the first," Catherine said as Greg walked pass the both of  
them. "And three," she added. "He comes down from his cloud."  
  
Grissom chuckled. "Soon, I hope."  
  
"Well, I was going to talk to him, so I better catch him," Catherine told  
Grissom. "Talk to you later."  
  
"Sure," Grissom agreed as he kept walking to where he was headed earlier  
before nearly getting taken out by Nick and talking to Catherine.  


.....

  
Catherine eventually caught Greg in the lunch room. Watching him gulp down  
the coffee, she knew he was probably drinking it to stay awake so he could  
visit Anna again. "Ah Greg, put the coffee down."  
  
About to take another gulp; he had brought the cup up to his lips, Greg  
stopped. "Catherine."  
  
"Put it down, Greg. On the counter," Catherine told him.  
  
Knowing he wasn't going to be able to take another gulp, Greg put the cup  
down. "You need something?"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes, did you talk to Sara today?" Catherine asked.  
  
Greg made a strange face.  
  
Catherine had her answer. "Greg, you went to the hospital to see Anna?"  
  
"I knew there was something I forgot."  
  
"Oh Greg," Catherine chuckled. "How is Anna?"  
  
"Very good, she's my soul mate," Greg rambled on.  
  
The coffee was starting to kick in. "No more coffee, Greg."  
  
"Okay," he agreed. If he disagreed, Catherine would do something to him.  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Have my results?"  
  
"Gave them to Nick," Greg answered as he tried to reach for his coffee cup.  
  
Walking across the lunch room, Catherine grabbed hold of Greg's lab coat.  
"No way."  
  
"But..." Greg said as Catherine pulled him away.  
  
"Got another copy?" Catherine asked as she went to dragged him out of the lunch room.  
  
"Ya, I can get you a second copy," Greg answered.  
  
"Good, let's go get them," Catherine said as she held onto Greg's arm as  
they walked back to his lab.  
  
Greg tried to struggle and get away from Catherine, but Catherine didn't let  
go of him. No more coffee, he'd have to try something else to stay awake.  


.................

  
feedback welcomed! :)


	8. Concentrated Frustration Bites

  
  
Title: Not Quite Myself Part 8: Concentrated Frustration Bites  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone. Maybe just the doctor.  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes: Toes are doing kind of better. Well sort of. Went to kickboxing class  
Wednesday night and I managed to, I don't know what you'd call it, well  
let's just say my big toe on the same foot that I broke my toes on, is  
swollen and bruised. My kickboxing instructor is getting a chuckle out of  
me. Everybody that knows me is laughing at me. I'm accident-prone, what can I say.  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  


....................

  
"Anyone home?" Brass asked as he stuck his head into Sara's room but as he did so, he was almost beheaded by a flying tennis ball.  
  
"Brass, I'm sorry," Sara apologized as she picked up the bouncing ball. "I  
didn't see you there."  
  
Making sure his head was still attached, Brass ventured deeper into her  
room. "Venting frustrations?" he asked.  
  
Sara chuckled. "You could say that. Just bored of being here."  
  
"I can see that," Brass replied as he moved cautiously over to her.  
  
"Did you bring me anything?" Sara asked as she put the tennis ball on her  
nightstand.  
  
"If I did, I'm still debating on if I should give it to you," Brass told her  
with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I've put it down," Sara replied as she smiled.  
  
Handing her a small bag, Brass spoke. "Dinner, I think." It was after all,  
in the middle of the night.  
  
"Thanks," Sara said as she dug in.  
  
As she ate her food, Brass discussed what he had come to discuss with her.  
"Sara, do you know when you're getting out of here?"  
  
"Not sure yet, my doctor said he'd come back later on and tell me," Sara  
answered. "Why?"  
  
He needed to be honest. "We haven't found the suspect yet."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And we don't know what his plans are. We've put a guard on Deputy Jones and his wife and I'd like to do the same when you get out of the hospital,"  
Brass explained.  
  
"I can handle myself Brass," Sara replied.  
  
He knew she'd say that. "Ah but Sara, you and I both know that you can't  
handle a weapon right now."  
  
He just had to point that out. "Soon I will be able too," Sara told him as  
she flexed her hand.  
  
"But that won't due for right now," Brass countered as he watched her. "Just  
humor me, okay?"  
  
She didn't want to. "I can take care of myself. And hey, I have Greg."  
  
"Greg is on cloud nine right now."  
  
"So true."  
  
"Sara, I promise you, you won't even know that the officer is there," Brass  
tried. He needed to convince her. This had to be done.  
  
Taking a deep sigh, Sara spoke. "Fine, but if the officer gets in my way,  
I'm kicking them off the job, got it?"  
  
Brass smiled. "Got it."  


..........

  
Returning to the lab, Brass went to see Grissom before heading to his  
office. He wanted to inform Grissom of the current situation.  
  
"Gil?" Brass said as he stuck his head inside Grissom's office.  
  
Waving Brass in, Grissom was on the phone.  
  
Brass moved quietly over to a chair and sat down across from Grissom. He  
waited patiently.  
  
He merely listened to the conversation and only spoke when it was needed.  
And most of his answers were 'Yes, I know and no sir.' When he hung the  
phone up, he looked over at Brass. "I hope you have better news."  
  
"Not really," Brass told him. "But do I dare ask?"  
  
"Sheriff Atwater is just trying to make my life miserable," Grissom  
answered. "He wants Sara's case wrapped up now."  
  
"To much bad press?"  
  
"I don't know. I wasn't really listening."  
  
Brass chuckled.  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" Grissom continued on.  
  
"I've posted guards on Deputy Jones and Sara."  
  
"You think he's coming back for them?"  
  
"Could be a possibility."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"Oh ya."  
  
Grissom knew Sara would be stubborn. "Had to convince her?"  
  
"Yup," Brass answered. "But she finally agreed. She told me she could handle herself, but we both knew she can't handle a weapon yet. Her doctor hasn't given her the okay on how well her arm is doing."  
  
"Typical Sara," Grissom mumbled but quickly explained himself. "She's  
stubborn."  
  
"You said it."  
  
"So Deputy Jones has a guard too?" Grissom asked as he got back on topic.  
  
"Yes, he's fine with that. Makes his wife feel safe," Brass explained.  
  
"I just hope we find this guy before he finds them," Grissom told his  
friend.  
  
"I do too," Brass agreed as he got up. "Now I have to go do some police  
work."  
  
"All right, thanks for the update," Grissom told him as Brass walked out of  
his office, not before waving a hand over his shoulder.  


..........

  
Sara was bored. Sitting in her hospital bed all night and day made her  
bored. She could only toss the tennis ball for so long before getting bored  
of it.  
  
Hearing knocking, she spoke. "Come."  
  
Opening the door, a man in a while lab coat walked in. "Sara."  
  
"Doctor Fischer," Sara greeted.  
  
Walking over to the side of her bed, the Dr. Fischer looked down at his  
patient. "Heard that you are bored? Is that correct?"  
  
"Oh, a little," Sara answered.  
  
"Well then, let's see if I can give you some good news," the doctor started.  
"First, let me check your side."  
  
Rolling over on to her left side, Sara pulled the sheet down and her gown  
up, enough for him to see her side.  
  
Peeling and checking her wounds, the doctor mumbled to himself. "Good,  
good."  
  
Sara flinched when his cold fingers touched her skin but other than that,  
she was feeling fine.  
  
Studying the last wound carefully, the doctor finally spoke to her. "This  
one here will weep for a bit. We've been giving you antibiotics to help so  
hopefully it won't get infected."  
  
Sara didn't know if that was good or not. "Is that fine?"  
  
"Yes, of course," the Dr. Fischer said as he re-dressed the wound "I'll want  
to see you in a week."  
  
Rolling back onto her back, Sara looked up at him. "I can go?"  
  
"After your morning physio appointment, you may go home. But I want you to take it easy," the doctor told her. "And I want you to continue going to  
your physio appointments."  
  
"I will," Sara told him.  
  
"All right then, you're almost free to go," Dr. Fischer replied as he stuck  
out his hand.  
  
Taking it, they shook hands.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now don't take this the wrong way Sara, but I don't want to see a pretty  
woman like you in here again, got it?" the doctor said to her.  
  
Sara smiled. "I understand."  
  
"Good," he said as he left her room.  
  
Sara was so excited that she threw the tennis ball up in the air and watched  
it bounce all around her room. She was going home.  


..........

  
She dozed on and off until her physio appointment in the morning.  
  
"You seem chirper?"  
  
Sitting down in a chair across from Anna, Sara spoke. "Was about to say the  
same about you."  
  
"I have a reason," Anna answered as she smiled a kill-watt smile.  
  
"And I have the answer, Greg."  
  
Anna just nodded her head.  
  
"You two are so a like, it's almost scary," Sara teased as Anna took her  
brace off.  
  
"Ya I know, it's the best," Anna replied as she flexed each of Sara's  
fingers. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."  
  
"You aren't but it hurts me when you don't ask why I'm so happy," Sara  
continued on with a smile.  
  
Anna knew Sara was just joking with her. "So sorry, what's got you all  
chirper?"  
  
"I'm going home after this," Sara answered.  
  
"Cool, but you are coming back?"  
  
"Of course, got to get better and I want to hear about all the romantic  
things Greg does for you," Sara told her.  
  
Anna laughed. "Like early morning breakfast dates."  
  
"That explains the smile."  
  
"He's just so adorable and he cherishes your friendship," Anna told her as  
she continued to work on her hand.  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yes, he loves being your friend," Anna explained to her.  
  
"Hmm. This I have to ask him about," Sara teased.  
  
"He'll turn a few shades of red," Anna warned.  
  
"Oh I know." Sara smiled.  
  
"Any ways, enough about my favorite topic, how's your hand?" Anna said as  
she got back down to business.  
  
"I've been using the tennis ball a lot, mostly because I've been bored,"  
Sara replied. "It doesn't hurt, only when I try to make a fist."  
  
"All your tendons aren't healed yet, it'll take time."  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"Let's just say, I'll tell you when it's a good time to go back to work,"  
Anna explained to her.  
  
"But my reports will be piling up."  
  
"First mission is to get you to hold a pen, next mission, for you to hold  
your gun," Anna told her. "How's that sound?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good," Anna agreed. "Now let's see if we can't strengthen your hand. Come this way."  
  
.........

When she had phoned Brass and informed him that she was being released, he had sent over an officer to pick her up. He had told her that he was way to  
busy and that he'd talk to her later. In her eyes, he was trying to keep  
away from her. She figured that he figured that she had figured something  
out. Something hadn't made sense when Brass had informed her that she was  
getting a new best friend.  
  
"Brass."  
  
"Hey Brass, how's it going," Sara said into her phone, as she lay stretched  
out on her couch.  
  
"Sara!"  
  
"Surprised to hear from me?" she asked. She had been phoning him all night  
long.  
  
"Ah, I have work to do," he informed her.  
  
"And I won't stop phoning you until we talk, face to face."  
  
Rubbing his face with his hand, Brass knew he'd have to give in sooner or  
later. "I'll swing by in thirty minutes and we'll talk."  
  
"On the way to the lab," Sara added.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You just got out this morning."  
  
"Yes I know and do you realize how bored I am. I'm sick of sleeping, and  
there's nothing good on TV," Sara told him.  
  
Brass had to chuckle. "Fine, we'll talk on the way to the lab but when I  
leave, you leave."  
  
Sara had to think that over. "Fine."  


.........

  
Thirty minutes later, Brass was holding the passenger door to his Taurus  
issued car open for Sara. "Easy does it."  
  
"I'm not old, Brass," Sara said to him as she slid into the passenger seat.  
  
"Just don't want you to hurt yourself," Brass told her, as he made sure she  
was in then closed the door and went to the driver's side, where he climbed  
in.  
  
"I'll tell you when I hurt, okay?" Sara told him.  
  
"Sure," Brass said as he started up his car and started off in the direction  
of the lab.  
  
"So, what haven't you told me?" Sara begun.  
  
"Not sure," Brass answered.  
  
"Yes you are. There has to be a reason why you've put a guard on each of  
us," Sara explained to him. "What aren't you telling me?"  
  
He knew he didn't have a choice. "All right," he began. "Gil and the team  
figured some things out."  
  
She didn't like any of this. "Like what?"  
  
"That he had a reason for shooting and running."  
  
She didn't understand. "All I wanted was to talk to him about the neighbor's  
garage," Sara told Brass.  
  
"Yes I know but he was hiding something else in his house. Something he  
didn't want you to find out."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"That he had killed his parents."  
  
"What?" Sara was still confused.  
  
"You heard me. We found them when we did a search of the house. Both were in their late 70's, had arthritis and weren't strong enough to fight back,"  
Brass explained as he parked his car in his spot at the lab and shut his car  
off. "He probably thought you'd find them, so he acted first."  
  
"Well we did have a warrant."  
  
"Then," Brass said as he got out of his car and rounded it. Opening the  
passenger door, he held a hand out for Sara. "He had every right to do what  
he did, but just to the wrong people."  
  
"True," Sara agreed as they walked to the lab together. "Catherine and  
Warrick never told me any of this."  
  
"May be they wanted you to get better first," Brass pointed out.  
  
"Maybe, but this is still my case," Sara told him as they entered the lab.  
  
"Not anymore it isn't," Brass told her. "You're off the job right now.  
You're only coming to visit Greg and that's it!"  
  
"What are you my boss now?" Sara snapped.  
  
"No, just a friend. And this friend can get you driven home if you don't act  
properly," Brass said as he opened the door too Greg's lab.  
  
"Sorry Brass," Sara apologized as a person stopped beside them. "You're  
right, this isn't my case anymore."  
  
"Exactly, now Greg, I'll be back later to bring her home," Brass told the  
wild spiked lab rat.  
  
"Got it," Greg replied as he wheeled a chair over for her. "Have a seat.  
Tonight you are my guest."  
  
Slowly climbing onto the chair, Sara turned to look at the departing Brass.  
"You're leaving me with him."  
  
Brass smiled one of his rare smiles. "Yes I am. Have fun." And with that, he  
was gone.  
  
Rolling Sara over to his desk, Greg sat down in his own chair. "How are you  
feeling?"  
  
"Good, just a tad bored. You?" Sara answered as she slowly spun the chair  
around.  
  
"Busy," Greg said as he kept one eye on his work and the other on Sara.  
"Everyone is out of the lab tonight."  
  
Positioning her chair back so she was facing Greg, Sara answered. "I was  
just looking around."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Haven't been in here for awhile," Sara told him.  
  
Greg just smiled. "So Anna told me you were let go this morning."  
  
"Yes that's true," Sara began. "What? Did you think I escaped?"  
  
"Wouldn't put it pass you," Greg answered with a chuckle.  
  
Sara just rolled her eyes. "Cute Greg."  
  
"I know I am."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sara continued on. "So how is Anna? She seemed tickled pink this morning."  
  
"Anna is the love of my life."  
  
"You just met her."  
  
"That doesn't matter. We are so much a like that it would scare some one."  
  
Sara laughed to the best of her abilities.  
  
"I found the woman of my dreams, Sara."  
  
"Good to hear," Sara replied with a big smile just as some one new entered  
Greg's lab.  
  
"Hey Greggo."  
  
Turning his head, Greg answered the person. "Hey Nick, what's up?"  
  
"Got some evid..." Nick started as he looked up. But stopped when he saw who was sitting with Greg. "Sara?"  
  
Sara didn't move. She wasn't in the mood to see Nick or speak to him.  
  
Walking closer to Greg, Nick finished his sentence he had started earlier.  
"Got some evidence for you."  
  
"That's what I'm here for," Greg told him.  
  
Taking a look at Sara, Nick spotted something. "Do you realize you're  
bleeding Sara?"  
  
She knew she wasn't. "Thanks for the concern," she said dryly.  
  
"Look, I just informed you so you don't contaminate evidence," Nick told her as he turned around and left.  
  
"Whatever," Sara mumbled as she looked over at Greg. "What?"  
  
"Are you bleeding?"  
  
"No, it's just weeping, my wound that is. The doctor said it would do that  
until it healed," Sara informed him.  
  
"So you aren't in any pain?"  
  
"No, just upset that I'm getting stains on all my favorite shirts," Sara  
replied.  
  
Greg chuckled. "I think I could find some gauze and help you change it."  
  
"Sounds good, Greg. Thanks."  
  
But before Greg could jump off his chair, another new person followed by a  
person who had visited a few minutes ago, walked into his lab.  
  
"Sara, Nick here has informed me that you are contaminating evidence."  
  
Greg didn't move a muscle.  
  
Sara did. She slowly turned her chair around so that she was facing the  
voice. "Contaminating evidence, is that what you think? You haven't even  
collected all the evidence, Grissom."  
  
"That's what I've been informed off," Grissom told her as he stood his  
ground.  
  
"Well for a top notch CSI Investigator, you've just broken all your rules,"  
Sara snapped at him.  
  
From across the table, Greg spoke softly. "Don't hurt yourself, Sara."  
  
She understood his concern. "Don't worry Greg, I'll be careful. We just have  
to worry about Nicky here always running to tattle on other people."  
  
"He is concerned for you Sara."  
  
"Bite me, Grissom."  


...................

  
feedback welcomed!


	9. Inflicted Pain Tells the Truth

……….

Title: Not Quite Myself Part 9: Inflicted Pain Tells The Truth  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes:  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.

……….

Suddenly Greg felt about an inch tall and had an urge to get out of his own lab, but Sara beat him to the idea.

"Greg, I'll see you later," Sara announced as she slipped off the chair and started for the door.

Nick watched her with dagger eyes.

"Shove it Nick," Sara told him as she stopped in front of him. "The only reason why you told Grissom was because all you want is that job. You know what, since boss man here actually believes everything you say, why don't you have it. But then again, I'm not giving up without a fight."

"This isn't about the job, Sara," Nick told her. "This is about you bleeding in Greg's lab and contaminating all the evidence."

"For your information, I'm not bleeding, my wound is weeping. Something my doctor informed me of this morning, something that will keep happening until it heals. Something you didn't need to know," Sara snapped at him. "So if you think I'm contaminating evidence, fine. Believe what you want."

Watching Sara and Nick argue, Grissom knew it was time to step in. Time to straighten things out. Grabbing her by the arm, Grissom spoke. "You're coming with me. Nick go back to work."

…..

Grissom wasn't too sure where he and Sara were going to talk. He knew he had too, but in a lab where everyone was always looking for each other, it would be hard to find a quiet spot.

"Let me go! I'm not working for you right now!" Sara snapped as she tried to get away from Grissom.

"No, not until we talk," Grissom told her as he walked into the locker room. Taking a quick peek around, Grissom brought her over to a bench. "Sit."

"Woof," Sara replied as she yanked her arm away from him and sat down.

Closing his eyes for a brief second, Grissom re-opened them and sat down across from her. "You're mad."

"Really," Sara snapped. "News to me."

This wasn't going to be easy. "Sara, calm down."

"I will if you stop talking."

She was hurt because he had believed Nick without knowing all the evidence. She was right he broke all his rules. Reaching across from her, he did something he thought he'd never do to her. Grabbing her thumbs, since he wasn't going to be able to grab a hold of her wrists with her one hand in a brace, he clamped a hand over her mouth. "I talk, you listen."

Like, she had a choice.

"You're hurt. Yes I know that. I was the one to start all of that mess. I snapped at you without speaking to you," he started as he watched Sara glare at him. "Everyone always tells me that communication will go a long way. I put a roadblock up with that communication channel the other night. I was unfair to you. I wasn't myself."

Sappy. That's what this was. But she had no choice but to listen.

"And right now as I speak and you listen, I'm apologizing for my actions. I'm sorry Sara; I didn't mean to do what I did to you."

Sticking her tongue out, Sara licked his hand.

Grissom reacted. "Sara, that's disgusting," he said as he pulled his hand back.

"Well how else was I supposed to tell you that you're a jerk," Sara told him.

"I just apologized," he told her.

"Ya I heard, but I don't care." She still hurt.

"What do you want me to say?" Grissom asked her, point blank.

"I don't put words into other people's mouths," Sara told him. "And I don't tattle on people either."

Nick. That's what had her mad. "He's concerned for you."

"Oh that's just a bunch of bull," Sara snapped.

Grissom had never known Sara to be so mad, especially at Nick. "He is just concerned for you," he repeated.

"He's concerned for the job. With me being shot, will they give it to me or him, that's what he's concerned for," Sara told him as she tried to pull her thumbs away from Grissom's grip.

Grissom watched her but didn't let go. "The job is on both your minds."

"Not mind. I'm more concerned about getting better. He's more concerned about tattling on other people," Sara replied as she started to dig her nails into Grissom's hands.

Her nails were hurting. Letting go off her thumbs, Grissom continued on. "And you're also mad at me."

"No, I hate you."

He felt like he had been kicked in the stomach when he heard Sara tell him that. All the wind got knocked out of him. "Excuse me?"

"I hate you. You never listen to me. You listen to everyone else and just tell me what to do. Or do the job for me because you don't think I'll do it right. You don't trust me," Sara yelled at him as she stood up. "I did you a favor by coming to Vegas, to help you out. But I think that was a mistake. You just don't trust that I can do this job. But if it were one of the other's you wouldn't have a problem. So ya, I hate you," she repeated as she stormed out of the locker room.

Grissom's heart sunk to his feet. He was losing her. Getting up, he knew he had to catch up to her. He had to make it right with her.

…..

"Greg!"

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Greg swung his chair around. "Brass," he said through gritted teeth.

"Where's Sara?" Brass asked from the doorway.

"Grissom took her."

"Oh brother," Brass said as he turned around and left Greg.

…..

Grissom couldn't find her. He looked everywhere even peeked into Greg's lab. But Greg was alone.

"Grissom!"

Turning around, Grissom answered. "Brass."

"Where's Sara?"

"I'm not sure. I can't find her," Grissom admitted.

"Damn!" Brass replied.

That got his attention. "Why?"

"Deputy Jones just had an unwanted visitor."

Grissom understood. "We have to find her."

"Yes we do," Brass said as he followed Grissom out of the lab.

……….

Feedback welcomed!


	10. The Truth Brings Pain

……….

Title: Not Quite Myself Part 10: The Truth Brings Pain  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxettemts.net  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes:  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.

………..

Sara was in pain but it wasn't from her side. This was on the back of her neck. Trying to move, she soon figured out that she wasn't alone. Some one was behind her.

…..

Grissom could have sworn his jaw hit the ground when he saw what he saw when he walked out of the lab. There in the middle of the parking lot, was Sara on the ground with a man with a gun standing over top of her.

Brass saw the same thing Grissom saw but instantly jumped into police mode. "Put the gun down!" he said as he choose not to draw his. The several officers around him had the guy covered.

Grabbing the back on Sara's shirt, he lifted her up. "You come any closer, I'll shoot her."

He should have kept her inside.

"Hey look buddy, you aren't going to get away with this," Brass told him.

Looking over at Sara, Grissom could see that she was confused and scared but was hiding it well.

"Don't talk to me!" the gunman yelled.

Noticing something, Grissom spoke to Brass. "That's one of our guns."

Brass saw it too. "Find your team."

Stepping away from Brass, Grissom pulled out his phone and dialled.

…..

They had searched the whole lab and still found no sign of Nick.

"Anything?" Catherine asked as they headed outside from a different door.

"Nothing. He isn't in the lab," Warrick told her as they headed towards the trucks. "Maybe he was going out."

"Maybe," Catherine agreed as she walked away from Warrick. "Call if you find anything." After all, it was a big parking lot.

"Sure," Warrick said as he started down a row of trucks, but it didn't take too long to find Nick. He had tripped over him. Bending down, Warrick gasped when he saw the condition that Nick was in. Taking his phone out, he dialled Catherine's number. "Got him. Come back to the door and walk down the first row," he told her as he hung up and pulled his shirt off.

Catherine didn't argue she did as Warrick had told her. Backtracking, she had eventually came upon Warrick and Nick. "Oh gawd!"

"It looks like his head was forced into the side of the truck," Warrick said as he put his shirt back on his face and pointed up at the dent above his head.

Catherine took a close look at the truck. "He must have been taken by surprise."

"Oh ya," Warrick replied. "Call Gris."

"Well do," Catherine said as she pulled her cell phone out.

…..

Placing his cell phone back in its case on his belt, Grissom moved back beside Brass. "He has Nick's gun. Warrick and Catherine just found him."

Brass nodded his head. "You do realize you won't leave this parking lot alive."

"I don't care because neither will she," he yelled.

Watching Sara's face, Grissom could see that she had a blank stare on her face. She was trying not to show any fear as the gunman dug the gun into the side of her head.

She heard Brass' voice and the gunman, but she knew she was losing her own battle. Her head hurt and so did her side. Her knees were giving way and she was going to drop soon.

"She doesn't look good," Grissom pointed out to Brass.

Brass was solely concentrating on the gunman. Looking at Sara, he saw that she was going to drop. Turning to the officer beside him, he spoke. "When she drops, take the shot."

"Yes boss," the officer replied took aim.

Turning back to the gunman, he spoke. "Let her go."

"No way! She dies!" he yelled.

Just as he answered Brass, Sara's knees gave way and she dropped confusing the gunman for nearly a split second.

He hadn't expected her to just drop but when he knew what was going on he looked down and started to pull the trigger. A single gun shot rang out.

……….

Feedback welcomed!


	11. Pain Is Shared By All

……….  
Title: Not Quite Myself Part 11: Pain Is Shared By All  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback:  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes:  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  
  
……….

Watching the gunman drop, Brass drew his gun out and approached the gunman. Kicking the gun out of his hand, he leaned down and checked for a pulse. There was none. "Clear!" he yelled.

Grissom was waiting for Brass to say that one magical word before he ran to Sara's side where he dropped to his own knees. "Sara," he said softly as he checked her for a pulse. When he found one, he brushed some of her hair off her face and spoke her name again. "Sara, honey."

…..

"He's down," Catherine informed Warrick as she went back to him. She had agreed to be a scout, to see when would be a good time to move Nick.

"And Sara?" Warrick asked as he picked his friend up with help from Catherine.

"Grissom is with her," Catherine said as she held onto the shirt, which was now covered in blood as Warrick helped him to the crime scene.

"She wasn't shot?"

"I don't know," Catherine admitted as she threw Nick's other arm around her shoulder.

…..

Opening her eyes, Sara had to let them focus. Her mind was fuzzy. "Gris?"

"Ya it's me, honey. Everything is going to be fine," Grissom, told her. "You hurt?"

"My head hurts," Sara, admitted, as she didn't know about her side.

But Grissom did, as he had just placed a hand on it. When he raised his hand, that's when he saw the blood. "Brass, we need an ambulance," he informed the Captain.

"Got one coming," Brass told him as he spotted Warrick and Catherine. "Make that two. What the hell happened?"

Placing Nick on the ground and leaning him against a car, Warrick explained, as his friend couldn't. "Looks like he was taken by surprised, his head was shoved into the side of a truck."

"Ouch!" Brass commented.

"Ya, I would say his nose is broken," Warrick reported.

"Is he awake?" Brass asked as he watched Catherine hold what he figured was Warrick's shirt against Nick's face.

"Sort of," Catherine replied. "In and out."

"Okay, hang tough," Brass, said as he walked over to Grissom. "She okay?"

"She popped some stitches," Grissom reported. "Nick?"

"A mess," Brass said as he wandered off. He still had a job to do.

…..

Nick and Sara had arrived at the hospital at about the same time, but Grissom had chosen to stay with Sara. Warrick had tagged along with Nick, and Catherine stayed back with Brass to work the crime scene.

The nurses and doctors, had tried everything they could think off to get Grissom away from Sara, but he wouldn't budge. He stayed near her the entire time they worked on her and now he sat beside her, as she lay in her hospital bed, holding her hand.

"Gris?"

"I'm here, Sara," Grissom told her as he squeezed her hand.

"I don't hate you."

"I know you don't," he told her as he squeezed her hand. "We'll talk later about how much of a jerk I am."

She smiled a small smile. "Okay."

"Get some sleep, I'll be here."

"Okay," she said as she closed her eyes.

…..

Warrick waited in the waiting room as Nick was rushed up to the operating room. They had to operate on his nose because of how bad it had been broken.

"Mr. Dunn?" A nurse called out to him.

Opening his eyes, Warrick looked up, and then stood up. "Yes, how's Nick?"

"He's in recovery right now. Once he's brought down to his own room, I'll come out and get you," she told him.

"How's his nose?"

"Put back together," she replied as Warrick laughed.

"Straight I hope?"

"Yes it is," she said. "He'll be in some pain."

"I saw the dent, so I believe he will be."

"All right, I'll be out later," she said as she left him in the empty waiting room.

He could catch a few winks or go see if he could find Grissom. He chose to find Grissom. Walking out of the waiting room, he headed to the nurses station.

…..

Sticking his head into what he hoped was Sara's room Warrick spoke softly. "Gris."

Looking up, Grissom saw Warrick. Letting go off Sara's hand, he spoke softly to her. "I'll be right back." He knew she was asleep, but he had spoken to her just in case she'd wake up and find him not there. Walking out into the hall, he spoke in his normal voice. "How's Nick?"

"Out of surgery," Warrick told him.

"What? It was that bad?"

"Apparently," Warrick answered. "He is now the proud owner of a very straight nose."

Grissom chuckled. "Have you seen him?"

"Not yet," Warrick replied. "How's Sara?"

"She seems fine. Never really had time to ask her," Grissom admitted. "She's still drowsy."

"Well once I know what room Nick will be in, I'll come back to tell you," Warrick told his boss. "Right now, I'm going to inform Catherine and Brass that the two kids are doing pretty good,"

Grissom smiled. "Don't let Sara catch you calling her a kid or you'll end up looking like Nick."

It was Warrick's turn to chuckle. "Oh don't worry I won't. Talk to you in a bit, Gris."

"Sure," Grissom agreed as he walked back into Sara's room only to be greeted by a pair of brown eyes. "Hi!"

"Who were you talking too?"

"Warrick," Grissom answered as he returned to his seat next to her bed.

"Why's he here?"

She hadn't seen Nick. She didn't know. "Nick is in the hospital too."

"What?" She thought she was hearing things.

"Nick was attacked by the gunman," Grissom explained.

Putting her differences aside for now, Sara spoke. "Is he okay?"

"He has a broken nose which is now fixed and straight," Grissom told her. "He may be in the hospital for awhile."

"I want to see him."

"Can't right now."

"Why not?"

"I'd say he's still in recovery," Grissom guessed. Warrick hadn't told him.

"Oh!"

"And you need your rest too," Grissom pointed out.

"I'll sleep as long as you stay right beside me," Sara told Grissom.

"I'm not leaving you," he told her as he took her hand in his. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"I'm keeping you to that promise," Sara said as she closed her eyes.

Grissom just smiled.

…..

After hanging up the payphone, the nurse who had spoken to him earlier came to a stop beside him. "How's Nick?"

"Good. He's asking for you or a Catherine," she answered him.

"Catherine isn't here, so he'll have to settle with me," Warrick told her.

"Then let me lead you to his room," she said as she started down the hall with Warrick in tow.

…..

Sticking his head into the room, Warrick saw Nick. He had two black eyes and a bandage over his nose. Which right at the moment, he was touching. "Don't touch that or it won't heal straight."

Dropping his hands, Nick glared at Warrick. "Funny!"

Warrick laughed as he moved beside his bed. "How are you doing?"

"Not good. Got a gigantic size headache," Nick told his friend.

"Oh ya, you would," Warrick replied as he remembered the dent he had saw. "And the nose?"

"Hurts a bit. I got black eyes, don't I?" Nick asked.

"Oh ya, but just think off all the girls who will want to help you," Warrick teased.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Cute Warrick."

Warrick chuckled. "Need anything?"

"Questions answered."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

"He took my gun, was it used?" Nick fired.

"He had Sara as a hostage," Warrick admitted. There was no use in lying to Nick.

"Is she okay?"

"Ya, she's doing fine. Gris is with her."

"With her where?"

"Here in the hospital," Warrick explained. "She opened some stitches." He hadn't been sure, but had a gut feeling of that's why she was in.

"I want to see her."

"Not yet Nicky," Warrick told his friend. "Get some sleep first. Once both you and Sara are up for it, we'll arrange something. Okay?"

He was tired and in pain. "Sure."

"Good. You need anything?" Warrick asked.

"Something for the pain."

"Okay, give me a few minutes to find a nurse," Warrick said as he left Nick's room and hunted for a nurse.

……….

Feedback welcomed!


	12. Relinquished Freedom and Chocolate Bars

……….  
Title: Not Quite Myself Part 12: Relinquished Freedom and Stolen Chocolate Bars  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback:  
Category: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: S/G (Sara/Grissom)  
Spoilers: IE. Just the Job.  
Summary: Sara is having a bad day.  
Notes:  
An Extra Big Thank You: To Kelly, my beta reader.  
Archived: Yes, please!  
Feedback is welcomed.  
  
……….

Walking around the crime scene, they still had to process it as one; Catherine came to stop beside Brass. "Warrick phoned."

"And?"

"Nick is out of surgery. They had to straighten his nose and Grissom is with Sara."

"That's a no brainer," Brass said as he looked over at Catherine.

Catherine smiled. She understood Brass' train of thought. "Warrick only saw Sara for a split second. He figures she split some stitches open."

"From the blood I saw on Gil's hand earlier, I'd agree she probably did," Brass said as he remembered back to when Grissom went to Sara's side. About to continue talking, he spotted some one. "Greg."

Greg had just poked his head out of the lab doors to see what was happening. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, even Brass for that matter. He just wanted to look then pop back into his lab.

Catherine watched him closely as he waved a hand at them, and then retreated back inside. "What's with him?"

"Me, I think," Brass admitted.

"What?" Catherine didn't understand. "I scared him earlier when I was looking for Sara. Maybe I should apologize to him."

"That's if he'll come near you," Catherine pointed out as she decided that her break was over. "I'll be checking out the area."

"All right," Brass agreed as he looked back to the lab doors. He'd deal with Greg later right now he wanted answers.

…..

Opening her eyes some time later, Sara took a peek around her room. Smiling when her eyes landed on Grissom, she spoke. "Still here, huh?"

Leaning forward in the chair, Grissom held up a magazine. "Found this in the waiting room, couldn't believe it."

Reading the title, Sara laughed. "A book about bugs in the waiting room. You're making that up."

"Nope, I'm telling the truth," Grissom told her with a smile. "How you feeling?"

"Tired."

"You sore at all?"

"Head is doing much better," Sara said as she touched her forehead. "Doesn't really hurt. But my side feels odd."

"You had to get re-stitched," a new voice answered her.

Looking up, Grissom saw a man in a white lab coat. He figured that he was Sara's doctor.

"Sara, I thought I told you I don't want to see a pretty woman like you in here again," the man in the white lab coat said.

Sara smiled. "Sorry Doctor Fischer comes with the job."

"So I see," Doctor Fischer agreed. "I'm Sara's doctor and you are?" He finally noticed Grissom.

"Gil Grissom, good friend of Sara's," Grissom said as he shook hands with the doctor.

"Do me a favor and keep that pretty woman out of here," he told Grissom.

"I can do that," Grissom told him as he looked down at Sara.

Sara gave him a smile, then turned her attention to the doctor. "So when can I get out of here?"

"I let you out once and you got hurt again. If I let you go, will you promise me you'll sit on your couch for the next few days," Doctor Fischer told Sara.

Sara laughed. "You got yourself a deal."

"Well let me re-examine you and if I like what I see, you can go. Mr. Grissom here will be your nurse for the next few days. Can you do that?" Doctor Fischer asked Grissom as he moved to Sara's bed and pulled down the blanket.

"I can do that," Grissom told him.

…..

Greg was doing his best to be invisible. He'd only exit his lab when he needed something and hide when he saw Brass approach. But as he went for a snack run Catherine stopped him.

"Greggo."

Stopping just outside the lunchroom, Greg knew he had to make up an excuse. Turning around, he spoke. "I have some work to do. Gotta get it done."

Catherine wasn't buying it. Walking closer to him, she linked arms with him. "You're coming with me."

"But…" Greg started.

"No way, let's go," Catherine, instructed.

…..

Wheeling Sara down the hall, Grissom came to a stop outside another room.

Leaning her head back, Sara looked up at him. "Why'd we stop?"

"Thought you'd like to see Nick," Grissom told her as he knocked on the door. "Or at least I would."

Looking down at the floor, Sara did want to see him.

…..

"Don't move, I'll get that," Warrick told his friend as he moved to the door and opened it. "Hey girl! And Gris."

Pushing Sara into the room, Grissom stopped when Warrick bent down and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. "Trouble follows you around, doesn't it?"

Squeezing Warrick's hand, Sara answered. "That's Miss Sara "Trouble" Sidle."

Warrick laughed, so did the other person in the room.

Pushing Sara closer to Nick's bed, Grissom gasped when he saw his young CSI agent. "Nicky, you okay?"

"I know Gris, I look really bad," Nick told him. "I feel pretty good. They want to keep me for a bit."

"I would hope so," Grissom commented as Warrick tapped him on the shoulder. "Yes Warrick."

"Let's talk out in the hall, I'll inform you of the situation back at the lab," Warrick told him as he walked with Grissom to the door. "Be right back kids!"

"Warrick!" Nick called after him as the door shut. Looking over to Sara, he spoke. "Can you believe he has the gull to call us kids?"

"That's Warrick for you," Sara answered. "Although, he's right."

He knew she was. "Ya, we've been acting like kids, haven't we?"

"I think so," Sara admitted.

"But first of all, I want to apologize for yelling at you. That mess was mine, I was just stressed and needed to pick on some one," Nick explained to her.

"Apology accepted," Sara told him. "Maybe we should get Grissom to hang a punching bag, so we can hit or kick it when we need to relieve stress."

Nick smiled. Laughing was out of the question. "Sounds like a plan. So how are you doing?"

"Sore, tired. You?"

"Ditto," Nick told her as he watched her smile. "No more fighting Sara. I rather be your friend."

"I like that," Sara said as she reached out a hand and gave Nick's a squeeze when he took hold of hers.

"So where are you heading?" Nick asked as he motioned towards the wheelchair.

"Ah, I don't know if I should tell you," Sara started.

But Nick got it. "You're going home, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Lucky girl."

Sara smiled. "Although, the doctor wants me to sit on my couch for the next few days with Grissom hovering around me."

Nick just smiled. Grissom hovering. That was something of a dream for her and he knew it.

She understood the grin. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Sticking his hands up, Nick defended himself. "It isn't there," he said as Warrick and Grissom entered the room.

"What isn't there?" Warrick questioned, as he had just heard the end of the conversation.

"His brain," Sara replied as Nick stuck his tongue out at her.

"Funny," Nick said as he touched his nose lightly. "Damn this hurts."

"Poor Nicky," Sara told him as she laughed. Well tried too.

"You two made up?" Grissom asked as he positioned himself behind Sara's chair.

"Yes we did," Nick replied. "But hey Warrick, do you know this girl gets to go home and gets her own personal nurse."

Warrick knew she was heading home but knew nothing about a personal nurse. "A nurse?"

"Nick…" Sara started.

"Ya, she gets Grissom," Nick finished, as he ignored Sara.

Warrick grinned.

"I think we should go," Sara announced as she refused to look at Grissom. She was blushing.

Grissom understood. "Nicky take care of the nose. And when you get released, don't step foot in the lab until you're nearly healed. Got that?"

"Does that go for Sara too?" Nick questioned.

"Yes, the same goes for Sara," Grissom said as he started to move her chair. "Take care of him, Warrick."

"I will. Take care Sara," Warrick said as he nodded at them and moved to hold the door open for them. "Talk to you later, Gris."

When the door closed, Warrick turned to his friend. "You are bad, Nick!"

…..

She had to push him into Brass' office. He suddenly hit the brakes and latched on to everything he could.

"Move it Greg," Catherine said as she pushed him into the office and closed the door. "Sit."

Greg gave her a dirty look but sat in a chair in front of Brass' desk.

Leaning on his desk, Brass took a deep breath and started. "I told Grissom to treat his staff with respect and here I go, treating you badly."

Greg refused to look up. His hands were more interesting.

"Greg, I should have never yelled at you and scared the living daylights out of you; a knock on the door would have alerted you that I was there and a simple question would of done the job. I'm sorry, Greg," Brass told Greg, hoping that he say or do something.

Well he did do something. Getting up, Greg headed towards the door.

Catherine stopped him. "Greg."

But Brass understood. "Let him go."

Moving away from the door, Catherine spoke. "Okay." But she didn't understand.

"I apologized, and now it's up to him," Brass said as he watched Greg open the door.

Turning around, Greg looked straight at Brass. "Do it again and I extract my revenge on you. You'll never know what hit you."

Brass laughed. "I understand."

Turning to Catherine, Greg plucked a chocolate bar out of Catherine's hand. "Never separate chocolate from a growing boy." And with that he walked out.

Catherine cracked up laughing.

So did Brass.

As for Greg, he smiled brightly while he walked back to his lab. As soon as Catherine would stop laughing, she'd realize that he had just stolen her chocolate bar. He never had one in the first place.

……….

Feedback welcomed!

The End! Just Joking.


End file.
